Not like the others
by MasterAlexandria
Summary: A young girl is found on a remote planet. Everyone welcomes her with open arms, but something doesn't sit well with Spock about her. Little is known about her, but one thing is true. Nothing is as it seems. Slight Spock/OC. This might turn into a series of books.
1. Chapter 1

Guys! I'm alive! Sorry for being away for so long but I'm back now so let's get started with a new story.

Silence. That was all that I could hear from where I lay on the cold, hard dirt floor. I have no idea how long that i have been here but I know that it has been awhile.  
If I had to guess maybe about 2 to 3 week at the least. I made to get up but lying with an excruciating pain. I moved my hand over the site of the pain and felt a warm, sticky liquid on my hands.  
I pulled my hand back to see blood covering my hand in what little light was given to me. Then, A new sound came from where i think the door was. Fighting. It was like yelling fighting it was something different.  
It sounded like guns. I knew not to get my hopes up, after all it could just be my brain tricking me into thinking that someone had found me. No. No this had to be real. I could smell the smoke and blood from the guns.  
After a few minuets the fighting stopped. I could hear people talking outside the door. Part of me wanted to let them know that I was in here but the other part was afraid of what they would do to me. I heard what sounded to be scratching on the door before it burst open.  
"Sir, we have someone alive in here," I heard someone say. I heard a pair of footsteps walking closer to me. I kept my eyes closed. I don't know why but I did.  
"Are you sure that she is still alive?" someone asked,"She looks to beaten to still be breathing."  
"No, she is still breathing," someone said, "Where is the captain and commander?"  
"Right here," someone said,"What do we have?" I think that this dude must be blind. If the other two people can see that something is wrong then surely he can.  
I heard another pair of footsteps walk towards me. I could still hear three other people talking in the background so the person that was by my side before must have left.  
I felt two fingers press against my neck. They pulled back after about a minuet or two. I was still not opening my eyes. Maybe I could pass like I was asleep or unconscious.  
I felt another pair of fingers touch the side of my head. Then, I heard a voice. It started out as a whispered echo then it grow clearer and louder.  
'Who are you?' I asked.  
'We dont want to hurt you' the voice said back. It sounded emotionless and cold. It scared me to talk to this voice. I didn't like it.  
'Dont be scared of us,' it said,'we only want to help you.'  
'How can I know that you're not lying,' I asked.  
'I am a vulcan,' it said, 'and vulcans never lie.' Well that explains a lot. Vulcans can not feel any emotion or at least they never show any.  
'Can you open your eyes?' The vulcan asked.  
'I don't know if I want to,' I said back,'What if the other people hurt me.'  
'They wont,' the vulcan said,'they are with me. They want to help you too.'  
'Ok." I said back. I felt the pair of fingers leave my head and I was left alone in my mind.  
"Captain," the vulcan said,"She is awake now."  
"Good work, Spock," a man said and began to walk towards me. I still had my eyes closed. I could bring myself to open them. What if the vulcan was lieing? What if they do want to hurt me?  
"Come on now," the man said," We know that your awake. We want to help you."  
I slowly built up the courage to open my eyes. The first thing that I saw was a white blinding light. After my eyes got used to the light I noticed that there were two people in front of me. Both of them were men which did not make me feel any better.  
One of the men had on a blue long sleeve shirt. His eyebrows were pointed up and off to the sides and his ears were pointed so this must be the vulcan that I was talking to before. The other man was a human. He had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes and he wore a yellow long sleeve shirt.  
The man in the yellow shirt seemed surprised when I opened my eyes. Something must be off with me or him and I'm thinking that it is him.  
"It is good to see you awake," he said,"How do you feel?"  
"Terrible," I replied. I tried again to get up bt failed.  
"It feels like I was stabbed in the side," I said as they helped me get up from the floor.  
"Well you do have a knife stuck in your side." the man pointed out.  
After they had helped me up, I had no problem walking on my own. After a few minuets of walking around, I was ready to go. I looked down at the object protruding my side. I grabbed it by the handle and pulled it out.  
I held it in my hand and looked at the markings the decorated the handle. I looked up at the man and the vulcan, the man looked to be shocked and the vulcan, well, he looked vulcan.  
"What?" I asked," Never seen a girl pull a knife out of her side before?"  
"Lets just get back to the ship," he said. He pulled out a communicator and commed a ship to beam us up, but something happened before I was on the ship. I dont remember what but it was something very bad.

Spock's P.O.V

"That looks to be all of them, Captain." I said to Kirk. He stood up his cover and looked around. We had received a call 4.3 hours ago from this planet. When we arrived, we were attacked. That was 1.7 hours ago, now the whole base has been cleared.  
"About time," Kirk said, " I thought that we would never see the end of them."  
I was about to correct him, but we received a call from the other officers on the other side of the base.  
"Sir, we have someone alive over here," he said.  
Something did not seem right to me. The scan showed no other life forms besides those of the natives. They may have been blocking the persons signature, or could be dead.  
It took us 22 minuets to get to the location of the officers and the person.  
"Right here," Kirk said answering one of the officers questions. The other officer was by the persons side. He stood up and walked over to the captains side to report their findings.  
I walked over to the persons side to see if she had any more injures than what showed. She looked to be about 18 to 19 years old. She had brown hair that ran to about her lower back. She looked to be human, but something stuck out more than it should. I would have to bring this up with the doctor when we got back on board.  
I gently placed my fingers on her temple to see if I could get her to wake up.  
'Who are you?' she asked. It was clear that she was scared of us.  
'We don't want to hurt you," I said back. My voice only seemed to scare her more. She was hiding from us and she did not want to be found which was logical by the wounds on her body showed that she had been tortured.  
'You don't have to be afraid of us,' I called back, 'We only want to help you.'  
'How can I know that you're not lying?' she asked back.  
'I am a vulcan,' I said back, 'and vulcans do not lie.' I could tell that she was still having doubt but was beginning to trust me.  
'Can you open your eyes for me?' I asked.  
'I don't know if I want to,' she called back, 'What if those other people hurt me.'  
'They wont,' I said, 'they are with me."  
'Ok,' she answered back. I pulled back my hand and called over to the captain to let him know that she was awake.  
He walked over beside me and we waited for her to open her eyes but she never did.  
"Come on now," he said to her, "we only want to help you."  
It took her a few minuets but she finally opened her eyes and what I saw only helped my suspicions about who she was. Her eyes were a light purple. The captain was clearly in shock over her eyes color and she saw it.  
We helped her get off of the floor. She was being aggressive and defensive about her self. The knife that was stuck in her side was pulled out by her without any help from us. The captain, needless to say, was in shock over everything.  
We walked out of the base and called to be beamed back up but before we could get back, she collapsed onto the floor. We picked her up and took her to the medical bay as quickly as we could.

Woo first chapter down. I went to see into darkness and oh my stars it was great. Because of that I will start writing about Star trek now. My star wars stores are being worked on and new chapters will be up soon. Have a wonderful summer guys ~MasterAlexandria


	2. Chapter 2

Everything felt foggy, like is was in a dream. I could hear voices, but they sounded very far away. I could remember what had happened up to us being beamed up to the ship.  
It must have all been a dream just like I thought before, but they seemed so real. I was alive. I knew that because I could feel people touching my arms and sticking needles into me.  
"Is she awake yet, Doctor?" I heard a man ask. The fogginess had cleared up some and it felt like I was waking up. I wanted to let them know that I was ok and awake, but something told me not to.  
"She should be waking up soon," a men replied. He must have been the doctor. "There looks to be no permanent damage. The cut to her side will take some time to heal, but not long. She will be fine."  
I was fully awake now, but I didn't open my eyes. What if these people hurt me? I don't know why, but I finally opened my eyes.  
"See, I told you that she'll be fine," I heard a voice say, "and stop shining that light in her face, she can't see a thing." It was true. Who ever these people were, they're not very smart.  
Once the light was removed from my face, I could see who these people were. There were three people. Two of them were standing beside my bed and the other one was looking out the window into space.  
The two by my bed looked to be human, but I couldn't tell what the person by the window was, but it looked like he couldn't care less about me.  
"Who are you?" I asked softly. My voice felt dry and rough, so I could speak any louder. The man to my left was wearing a yellow long sleeve. The man to my right was wearing a red long sleeve and held a clipboard, so he must have been the doctor.  
"My name is James Kirk, captain of the Enterprise," the man in the yellow shirt said with a smile.  
"My name is Doctor McCoy, or Doctor Bones as they call me," the doctor said nodding towards the captain. These people were weird.  
"What about him," I said softly, "What is his name?" Once the man heard this, he turned towards me and walked over beside the captain.  
He was taller than the captain by a few inches, but he did not show any emotion so he must be the vulcan that I spoke to on the base.  
"My name is Lieutenant Spock, I am the first officer on board this ship," he said plainly. Yep, he was vulcan.  
"What happened?" I asked, "I remember being rescued and that's just about it."  
"Well, you passed out from blood loss," Bones said pointing to my side that was stitched up, "Most likely from you pulling out that knife in your side."  
"Ya, that was not a smart idea," Captain Kirk said. Oh, that was not a good idea captain. Even if it was a bad idea, I will defend my choices.  
"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time, Captain," I said defensively. I slowly and painfully pushed myself up to where I was sitting on the bed.  
"Oh really?" he said crossing his arms over his chest,"Then please explain to me how it had seemed like a good idea at the time."  
"If I had left the knife in my, I could have risked injuring myself more. The knife would have moved and would have kept reopening the wound allowing more blood to flow out causing me to black out earlier than I did.  
If I fell, the knife would have gone deeper into my side most likely hitting an orgain and possible killing me." I said crossing my arms, "and I don't think that you want to deal with a dead body do you, Captain?"  
He glared at me for what seemed like minuets. It was clear that he was not happy with what I had said.  
"She is correct, Captain," Spock said from behind him, "No matter what she did she was going to pass out at some point while we were down there."  
He stepped back and looked at Spock and then back to me.  
"If there are two of you now," he said looking between me and Spock, "I will jump off of this ship." I was about to say something, but I wanted to see how Spock could handle this.  
"Captain, that would be ill-advised as you would freeze and imp-"  
"Spock, bridge now," Kirk said cutting him off. Spock simply nodded his head and walked out with the captain to the bridge.  
After they had left, I fell into mad laughter. The doctor looked at me as if I was mad.  
"To get Spock to agree with you is one thing," he said walking over to my bed side, "He never agrees with anyone unless they use logic."  
"What can I say, Doc?" I said to him, "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me yet."  
"Well, I am going to give you a sedative to help you sleep for the night," he said sticking a needle into my neck, "you will be able to get up and move around when you wake up."  
I didn't have time to reply before I was fast asleep.

"What were you thinking Spock?" the captain said to me, "Why would you agree with her?"  
"I was simply agreeing with her logic, Captain," I said to him. It was clear that he was upset with what she had told him. He didn't even know her name and she was already on his nervous.  
"With all do respect, Captain," I said, "She was just found in a cell where she had most likely been tortured and beaten. She has every right to be defensive about her actions."  
This seemed to calm him down a little, but not much. He was having second thoughts about bring her on board.  
"We need to watch her," he said, "Bones said that she will be able to walk around the ship when she wakes up. I want you to come with me when she is ready to go."  
"May I ask why, Captain," I asked.  
"Because you are the only one who seems to understand her and if I am left alone with her she will most likely be thrown off the ship."  
"Yes, Captain," I replied. He nodded his head and walked out of the room. I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.  
Something did not sit right with me about this girl. She showed logic that humans do not have and eyes that are not natural to humans. She showed logical thinking and emotion which was something that I have never seen before.  
I knew how this was going to end. She was going to be teased and made fun of because of it like I was. That type of thinking was never accepted on the ship, and yet she did not care the slightest bit about it. I knew that she knew this, but she didn't care.  
She was something different. A few thoughts crossed my mind, but they seemed impossible. However once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. I needed more evidence to prove my thought to the captain and crew.  
tomorrow would be a good time to learn more about this girl. We don't even know her name yet. We only know what she looks like and that she might be human. All of these questions would be answered when she wakes up.  
We didn't have to wait long for her to wake up. It was only about 2.4 hours before she woke up. Captain called for me to meet him at the medical word. Needless to say, this would be an interesting day.

I have no idea how long that I was asleep, but it must have been a while because the medical bay was empty. Not a soul in sight, but something didn't seem right. It was too quiet. I slowly and painfully got off of my bed and walked over to the window.  
The darkness of space was calming to me. I don't know why, but it was. I though back to my days as a child. I would dream that I would one day fly amongst the stars and planets. Oh, those memory's were wonderful. Then I remembered what happened.  
The darkness, the pain, and the screams of my family. There was nothing that I could do to save them. I felt a stream of wet, hot tears run down my face. My friends and family are gone, all of them. All I have left is the memorys and the stars.  
"Ma'am," I heard the captain's voice call out behind me, "Are you ok?" My first thought was to tell them what had happened to them, to my family, but I didn't. They wouldn't understand the loss of a family member.  
"Yes, captain," I replied turning around, "Emotions just got to me." The captain was standing in the door way with Spock. The captain looked like he believed me, but Spock didn't look fooled.  
"Glad to be out of that cell?" the captain asked.  
"Yes, sir," I replied.  
"Come on, me and Spock are going to show you around the ship," he said "Sounds like a plan to me," I replied with a smile. Tears were still coming down my face, but they never seemed to notice them as we walked out of the medical bay.


	3. Chapter 3

This ship was huge and I had not even seen half of it. It had so many rooms for so many things. We were walking to the gym before heading to the bridge.  
The looks that I got while walking down the halls were those of lust or fear. Some of the men how were brave enough to come up to me were forward, but they were all ways pushed away from the captain or Spock.  
"Hey," one particular man said to me, "Whats a girl like you doing on a ship like this?" It was clear that this man was flirting with me or at least doing his best.  
"I am here on a mission from star fleet," I said to him, "and unless you want to keep me company for the time then you can." He gave me a wide smile and sat down beside me. I could see Spock and the captain coming towards me, but I quickly shock my head telling them to stay away for now.  
"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" he asked leaning closer to me.  
I looked up at him and gave him the sweetest smile that I could."No," I replied, "but it did when I crawled out of hell." When I said this, everyone in the hallway seemed to stop and stare at us.  
He seemed to notice this as well and he seemed to get mad. "I would like if you did say that, dear." he said.  
"I can say what ever I want to." I said back. He did not like this at all.  
"Women have no rights on board this ship," he said back, "mission or not," That just put me in the mood to punch this guy right in the mouth, but not here. Maybe at the gym.  
"Then, I hope you don't mind a little dare then would you?" I asked him.  
"Like what?" he asked back.  
"A fight," I said back, "on the podium corse. If you win, I wont speak a word while I am on the ship. If I win, then you can't say a word on the ship till we reach the next planet."  
"What, I fight with a girl?!" he asked before laughing, "I accept, but it will be over in a matter of seconds girl." He walked off to his side of the arena, and I did the same.  
"Are you crazy?" I heard the captain say from behind me, "That man will tear you apart."  
"I have to agree with the captain on this," Spock said, "Women are much weaker than men when it comes to strength."  
"Well, its good that you guys have so much faith in me," I said sarcastically. Then I remembered who they thought that I was. I needed to talk them who I was, but I couldn't. Not know.  
"That man fights everyday," the captain said behind me, "and as far as we know, you have no fight training."  
"If you don't want to watch me fight for fear of me getting hurt, then feel free to leave as soon as it starts, Captain," I said back to him, "If you trust me, then you know that I will win this fight."  
"Why would we trust you?" he asked back, "we have no idea of who you are."  
"Very well then, Captain," I said to him, "Now, if you will excuse me I have a fight to prepare for."  
He stormed out of the hall and into the viewing room, Spock close behind. They had a point. I was going into a fight while I am still hurt. Oh well, that was always more fun.

"How could she be so stupid!" the captain yelled, "She will get killed out there." I hate to say it, but the captain was right. She was still hurt from her stab wound. She seemed to notice this, but it didn't bother her.  
"Captain, she put in her ear piece after you left," I told him, "You could talk to her during the fight."  
"I don't want to talk to her," he said. She had really put him in a bad mood, but he would soon get over it. He was the same way with me.  
She stepped out of her preparation room. There was no stopping her now.

It seemed like everyone on the ship had shown up for this fight. There were people all around me outside the arena. The man from the fight in the hallway stepped out from his room wearing a tank top and super short shorts. I was wearing one of the battle suits that was in the preparation room, black and skin-tight, not really what I would like to wear, but I had no choice.  
The arena had many poles around it and had one large battle platform for the start of the fight. This arena was made to help with balance and performance.  
"I am sorry to do this to you dear," he called out, "but you must learn your place." Then I saw why the captain didn't want me to fight this man. He was easily 2 feet taller than me. His muscles were like clouds on his arms and legs.  
We heard the bell sound starting the fight. He was the first one to throw a punch. I never throw the first punch so I can get a feel for how my opponent fights. He relies on his strength to take out his opponent at the beginning. Now to test how far he can run.  
He was coming at me full speed when I stepped to the side and did a backflip onto one of the podiums. He turned around looking for me and when he saw that I was on the other side he was mad. He took off running in my direction on jumped onto the podium, but he was a few inches short and did not make the full jump.  
I noticed this and jumped to another podium. He finally managed to pull himself up and pulled out a throwing knife. This man was such a cheater and I was going to make him pay for it. No one could open the doors to the arena during a fight so it was just me and him.  
"So we are cheating now are we?" I called out to him. He smiled and threw one of the knives at me. Thankfully, I was able to dodge it.  
"I don't see it as cheating," he called back, "I just see it as an unfair advantage." I made to jump to another platform just as he threw another knife that managed to scrape my suit and cut my skin. It stung to high heaven, but I had to keep going.  
It was time to even the playing field. I made one finally leap back to the main platform in the middle and he did the same. I had no need to hurt this man, I was just going to teach him a lesson, but since he threw those throwing knives I was going to do the same right back.  
Like he did at the start, he threw the first punch but I was ready for him. I dodged it and grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. He spun around and kicked my feet out from under me, putting me on the floor.I rolled out from under him just as he was about to jump on me. He was getting tired and so was I. I use to train everyday, but I haven't been able to for the past few months.  
We stood up and started circling each other. The next few minuets were held of punches and dodges. He got a few good punches on me and I got a few good punches on him. I turned around to jump to one of the podiums, but he grabbed my hair. I turned around quickly and scratched him on the face. He stumbled back clutching his face giving me the opportunity to go on the offenses.  
I punched him the face with 2 right hooks and a left. I spun around and kicked him the stomach which sent him flying back to the wall. He flew into the wall and fell down to the bottom floor. The bell sounded which ment that he could do no more fighting.  
I noticed the warm liquid that flowed out from my cut on my leg. My one thought was to hide it as quickly as possible. I was grabbing my arm where the cut was and I was running back to my preparation room to get it wrapped up.  
I took off my suit and tossed it in the corner. I looked over my body to see if there were any other cuts or bruises that needed to be covered. The only cut that I had was on my arm from that mans throwing knife, but I had many bruises on my arms, legs, and stomach. I put on my clothes from before the fight and walked out of the prep room with the captain and Spock waiting on me.  
"See," I told the captain as I walked out, "I told you that I would be fine."  
"Ya, you look fine to me," he said back sarcastically, "What if one of those throwing knives had hit you?"  
"Captain," Spock said from beside him, "She did not know that he would have those throwing knives. Otherwise, she would have not fought with him." Thank the lord Spock had said that because I needed a reason to get me out of this mess.  
"Yes, that is correct captain," I said to him. I could feel the blood starting to seep through my bandage on my arm, but I could not think of that now so I just put my hand over it until I could get back to Bones.  
The captain just smiled and shook his head. "You've only been here one day and we don't even now your name yet, and you've already ticked me off twice and gotten into a fight with one of the crew," he said, "Who are you?"  
"Oh how very rude of me," I said, "My name is Elizabeth. I am sorry for not pointing that out before."  
"That is alright," the captain said, "you were to drugged up to remember anything." After that, we headed back to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the walk to the bridge was silent. Many people would look down at my arm in question, but never asked a thing about it. I could tell that the captain and Spock both had question, but they never asked ether.  
As we walked into the turbo lift, I thought about telling them about what happened. What had happened to me and my family. My thoughts begain to wonder of what things could have been if they still were alive, if they never died.  
Maybe I wouldn't have to hide who I am. Maybe I would be happy again. I must have zoned out longer than I wanted to because I heard the captain calling my name.  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," he called out, "You still there?"  
"Yes, sorry captain," I said quickly, "I was lost in thought." I was taught to never dwell in the past and 'what ifs'. I was taught to focus on the here and now.  
"Captain on the bridge!" I heard someone say loudly. The bridge had a lot people. Some looked human, others did not. There was maybe a total of 15 people on the bridge at any given time.  
Everyone turned to face the captain with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when they saw me. I felt a warm heat creeping up the sides of my neck. I was not one to be embarrassed easily, but when you have 15 people looking at you, that is a whole nother story.  
The captain seemed to notice this. "Alright, don't stare." he said stepping in front of me, "That's not how you treat a guest on board the ship." Everyone turned around back to what they were doing before we walked in. Everyone besides three people who walked over towards us.  
"It is good to see you ok, captain," said one man, "Care to tell us who this is?"  
"Yes," he said stepping to the side, "This is Elizabeth." I was still recovering from my embarrassment before and I was looking at the ground.  
"She is a bit shy, is she not captain," another man said with a thick russian accent.  
"Trust me she is not shy," the captain said, "well, maybe she is. We are not really sure."  
"I'm not," I said rasing my head to face them, "Just trying to hide some embarrassment."  
"Ya, the captain is well known for that," a women said sticking out her hand, "Lieutenant Uhara." I took her hand and shook it. She seemed really nice and sweet compared to these other people.  
"Ensign Chekov," said the man with the thick Russian accent, "pleased to meet you." This boy could not have been more than 17 years old, and yet he was already working on the bridge of a star ship.  
"Lieutenant Sulu," the other man said. He looked very stricked, but not as stricked as Spock. All of them seemed to be very nice and I knew that I would get along very well with them.  
"Well, now that we have introduced everyone on the bridge to you," the captain said turning back to face me, "we need to show you to your living space while your on board. Uhara, would you mind showing her there?"  
"Of course not, captain," she said with a smile, "I will take her to the medbay to get her stitched up and then I will show her there."  
The captain simply nodded his head and returned to his seat, as did Sulu and Chekov. Spock stood in front of me for a few minuets before nodding his head and sat at his set at the communication panel. I knew that he could tell that something was up with me, but I knew that I would be able to convince him otherwise.  
"I think Spock has something against you," Uhara said as we entered the lift, "he has watched you like a hawk all day."  
"He might have never seen anyone like me before," I told her, "It's not to often that you see someone with purple eyes."  
"True," she said back, "but I have never seen him pay this much attention to anyone before." I knew where this conversation was going really fast.  
"Uhara, if you are suggesting that he likes me," I said, "you might as well forget it."  
"Oh, come on," she said as we walked out of the lift, "what makes you think I would think that."  
"Lucky guess," I said as we walked into the medbay. It looked to be empty. No people laying down on the beds and no nurses running around. It was only Bones looking at something on a scanner.  
"A bit empty are you, Bones?" Uhara asked.  
"Naw," he said turning around to face us, "everyone is just on their lunch break." He looked down at my arm and gave out a heavy sigh before leading me to a spare bed nearby.  
"I am going to head out real quick," Uhara said, "I don't deal good with blood."  
"That's fine," Bones said, "I will let you know when we are done." Uhara gave a grateful smile before heading out.  
"You know," Bones started, "You never told me your name." He walked over to a table and grabbed a needle and some thread.  
"My name is Elizabeth," I said back, " and I need you to keep a secret of mine, Doctor."  
After about an hour, my arm was stitched up and the blood was cleaned up. Uhara was called up to the bridge for a few minuets, but would be back soon. It gave me and the doctor a few minuets to talk.  
"I don't know why you won't just tell them who you are," he said handing me a mug of tea, "they are not going to hurt you."  
I shook my head. "I can't risk it," I said taking a sip of my tea, "Please don't tell anyone what I told you, not even to the captain."  
"You have my word, Elizabeth," he said with a smile, "but you know that they are going to fine out sooner or later."  
"I know," I said, "but I will deal with that then. I don't want you involved in this mess."  
We stood in silence for a few minuets before we heard Uhara walk threw the door. I bid the doctor good-bye and we walked threw the door into the hall.  
"So," I said, "what was this meeting about?"  
"The captain forgot to take you down to engineering to meet Scotty." she said as we entered a turbo lift, "He also said that if you were going to be onboard the ship, you might as well know most of the crew."  
"So, I'm going to be staying on board the ship now?" I asked, "Like as part of the crew?"  
"I don't think you will be working like the crew," she said, "he said that you would be good company on board the ship. He also said that you would be a good combat teacher." "Ah," I said, "I told him that I would win that fight earlier today"  
"You think you could teach me how to fight like that?" she asked.  
"I don't know," I said, "It took me a few years to learn what I know now." "Well," she said as we walked off of the lift, "we have 5 years to kill. I think we have plenty of time."  
"Really?" I asked, "Five years? I must have been the first spot you guys went to."  
"You were," she said. I had no idea where we were, but she seemed to know where we were. She turned and twisted her way though high catwalks and thin corridors untill we came to an open area.  
"Scotty!" she yelled, "You down here?" We heard a loud bang which was followed by a crash. Someone was down here with us. I tried my best to not look scared, but this place was really creepy. It was so quiet and all you could hear was a puff of steam being relesed from a valve or the sound of footsteps walking on one of the many catwalks.  
We heard a pair of footsteps running down the catwalk towards us. It didn't sound like a man running towards us, it sounded more of a young boy or a small person. After a few minuets, a small little...thing ran up towards us. Uhara knew who he was, but I had no clue what this person even was.  
"Keenser," she said bending down to his height, "do you know where Scotty is?"  
Keenser made some kind of sound before leading us though another maze of catwalks. Keenser must have never been out of engineering because it looked like he knew every crack of this place.  
It was a short 2 minuet walk before we came up to yet another open room. This one had tools scattered about and stray bottles of water.  
"Scotty!" Uhara yelled out again.  
"Over here, lass," yelled a Scottish voice back. We walked to where we heard the voice come from which was just around the corner.  
"There you are," Uhara said, "we have been looking all over the place for you."  
"Well," the man said standing up and turned towards us, "you found me so what do you need me for?" He saw me and just stared like everyone else did.  
"Hello," I said smiling, "My name is Elizabeth."  
"Hello," he replied with the same smile, "I'm Scotty."  
"Spock and the captain found her when the went down to that planet a few days ago," Uhara said, "Kirk wants her to know everyone since she will be staying on the ship with us."  
"Is she now?" he asked, "well, its always nice to meet a new face once and a while."  
"Ya," I said, "everyone seems really nice. I think I will get along nice with them." Scotty was about to say something, but was interrupted by the ship shaking violently and Uhara communicator going off.  
"Uhara," the captains voice called out, "we need you up on the bridge now."  
"Yes sir," she said back before she started running back to the lift with me close behind. It took us minuets to get on the lift and to the bridge. When we arrived, everything was a blur of running and shouting.  
Outside the window was a large ship. It was surrounded by many other small ships but they were easily the size of ours. Uhara ran off to her station and I followed close behind. Another blast shook the ship nearly pushing me off my feet.  
"Sulu, states update," the captain called out.  
"Shields at 57% and holding sir." Sulu called back.  
"Focus all energy on forward shields," he called out again. It was so loud with all kinds of beeps and talking, that I could barely hear the reply of yes sir.  
Uhara stood up quickly. "Captain, we are being hailed," she called out.  
"Put them through," he called back. She sat back down and pressed some buttons before a large face showed up on the window.  
The man looked to be part human part robot. He had a machine coming out of his right eye and had a wire that lead to the back right side of his head.  
"This is captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise, to who am I speaking to?" he asked standing up from his seat. It seemed to take the man a few minuets to understand what he was saying because he didn't reply very fast.  
"You are in possession of something that we need." the man spoke, "It is considered to be a criminal."  
"Do you have a name for this criminal?" the captain asked.  
"Yes," the man said, "Echo."  
"I'm sorry," the captain said, " but we have no one with the name echo on board with us."  
"Very well," the man said, "then you will have to be destroyed." The screen went back to the view of space and the ship. The ship began to open fire on us with everything that they had. The ship began to shake violently as alarms blared.  
"Captain, we have intruders on the ship," a voice called out over an intercom, "we need back up." The captain turned around and looked around for any one to send.  
"Someone contact Elizabeth," he said.  
"I'm right here," I said walking out a little ways so he could see me.  
"Good," he said, "I want you and Spock to go down there and help with the intruders." How could I have guessed.  
"Captain, I don't think this is a good idea," Spock said, "She is still hurt and could possible..."  
"Spock, we are not talking about this now," the captain said, "Go." I could tell that he wanted to say more, but he never did. He walked over to where I was on the turbo lift and we headed to our spot.  
It was a blur of activity when we got off the lift on the lower levels of the ship. Red lights flashed and people were screaming trying to get away from the intruders, but I had forgotten one very important thing. I didn't have a gun.  
We ran until we were out of the stream of people. They had left to go somewhere safer. according to the information that the captain had sent us, they were in the cargo bay. We got cover behind some boxes before we started to make a plan.  
"May I ask where your weapon is?" Spock asked. "No you may not," I said looking over the edge of the boxes, "Here is what I am thinking. If you can distract them, I might be able to sneak up behind them."  
"And how do you suggest I do that?" he asked, "and I have to disagree with your plan."  
"Well you can disagree with it all you want," I said turning to face him, "I see it as the best we have right now and unless you have a better plan for us to use, than please tell me."  
He just looked at me. I could tell that he was agitated, but he never showed it. "How do you think we should prosed with this plan of yours?"  
"I'll need you to crate a distraction to lure them over towards you," I said, "I will sneak up behind them and take them out one by one. Don't shoot unless you need to."  
"Are you positive that this will work?" he asked.  
I turned back to him. "Do you trust me?" I asked.  
"It would be illogical to," he said to me, "After all I know nothing about you."  
"Then you can be the one who tell Kirk why this people killed more people than they need to," I said back to him, "Now I will ask again, do you trust me?"  
"As much as I don't want to," he said. I gave him a small smile before sneaking of to the other side of the crate. From what I saw, there was about 6 intruders . I looked over at Spock and waited for him to distract them. He picked up a piece of broken pipe and threw it on the other side of the cargo bay.  
I quickly ran over towards another stack of crates and grab a small rope. I didn't want to kill them, but I had no choice. I quickly ran up behind the closest intruders and wrapped the rope around his neck and put my hand on his mouth. After a few seconds, he stopped moving and I gently layed him down on the floor. I did this for the other three without a problem.  
As I was running towards the 5th one, I tripped over a piece of loose piping making a lot of noise and letting the last two know where I was. The turned around quickly and started running towards me. Spock made to shoot at one of them, but it hit a crate and gave away his location, but it lead one of them away so I could deal with one at a time.  
He seemed to think that I was not with wasting ammo, so he tossed his gun over to the side just out of reach. This one looked like he was a very skilled fighter so I would use my other fighting style.  
We started circling each other, eyeing each other up. He made the first leap at me, which I managed to dodge. I heard the sound of gunfire and a body hit the floor. I knew that Spock had managed to kill his fighter. He was still here. We was watching me fight. This took away from my concentration and he leaped at me, pushing me over the side.  
"Spock!" I called out, "Go get help!" I could hear that he was hesitant for a few moment before I heard footsteps running off into the hallway.  
The intruder jumped down onto the platform that I was on. I bared my teeth and snarled at him and he did the same back. This time, I was the first one to leap. I managed to grab him just before he dodged me. I pulled myself on to his back and bite down on his neck hard. He stood up and fell onto his back, crushing me in the prosess.  
I let go and jumped back up onto the top catwalk and he did the same. He managed to bite down hard onto my leg. I turned around fast and scratched him on the face which sent him stumbling back. I took only a few moments to catch my breath before I leaped at him again and this time I got a good hold on his neck. He kept backing up and trying to throw me off but I held on. He backed up and tripped over a roll of wire and fell onto the last platform. I had let go and landed only on the 3rd platform down, but I had leaded on the railing of the catwalk on my stomach.  
I heard footsteps running towards me and people calling my name. I stood up slowly and walked over to the latter and slowly climbed my way up. I finally got to the top platform. I had one arm around my stomach and my breathing was very labored. I did a quick check over my body to see if any blood was showing, luckily, there was none showing.  
I heard the door open and the sound of foot steps running in my direction.  
"Oh my god," I heard Uhara said, "Elizabeth!" She was the first one that I saw, followed by the captain and Spock. I felt Uhara lift up my arm and put it over her shoulder and I felt Spock do the same. I was in so much pain that over time, I could even feel it anymore. It was just a numb pain. I don't know how long it took us to get back to the medical bay, but it took far to long. When we got there, every bed was full. Bones was moving someone out of there bed, but I told them not to. These people needed it more than I did. I couldn't remember much, but I remember the pain in my stomach and ribs. I remember being layed down on a clear spot on the floor of the medical bay by the big window that showed the deep space. I remember that someone was holding my hand, I don't know remember who, but they were telling me that everything was going to be ok. The last thing that I remember was the feeling of a needle being stuck into my neck and drifting off to sleep while my hand was still being held.

Guys I have worked on this for two nights. I start at 8 and I don't stop until like 4 or 5 in the morning. I hope you all like this special chapter that is like 3000 words and I know that y'all are reading this so can I see some reviews? please? pretty please? Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter. ~MasterAlexandria


	5. Chapter 5

It seems like now when I wake up, I wake up in pain because that was the first thing that I noticed. It was in my stomach and it hurt really bad to breath. I couldn't seem to open my eyes, but I noticed that there were people around me.  
"Is she going to be ok?" I heard Uhara ask.  
"I don't really know," Bones said, "she took quiet a long fall. I'm surprised that there are no more injures." There were. As I began to wake up more, I started to notice the lesser pains on my body. Many bruises and sore areas, as well as a very painful bite mark on my leg As Uhara, Kirk, Bones continued to talk about my injuries, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I had a feeling that I knew who it was.  
"Spock," I said softly, "It is very rude to stare." Everyone went silent. I finally had enough energy to open my eyes. I was on the floor on a small blanket. Kirk, Uhara, Bones, and Spock were standing over me. The medbay was overflowing with patience from the attack.  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Bones said neeling down at my level, "How do you feel?"  
"Like I got ran over by a train," I said, "How long have I been out?"  
"Maybe about 6 or 7 hours," Kirk said, "You took quiet the fall."

"Ya," I said trying to sit up, "Falling three stories and landing on my stomach does seem like a long fall."  
"No need to be a smartelic," he said with a smile, "It is good to see that you are taking it well."  
"Ya," I said with a smile, "I have been though much worse than this." It was the truth. I had been attacked and in more fights than you could count.  
"Two fights in one day," Kirk said with a chuckle, "that has to be a new record." They all started to laugh besides Spock. He just stared at me. I tried not to let it get to me, but it did. He knew that something was up with me.  
"May I ask a personal question?" he asked. When he said this, everyone had stopped laughing.  
"Of course," I replied pulling myself up into a sitting position. I could feel my heart rate increase. Did he see my blood? Was my hair pulled back behind my ears? These and a thousand more questions raced though my mind all at once.  
"How did you learn that type of fighting style?" he asked, "It looked as if it would be a good defensive strategy." This man almost gave me a heart attack. I was going to kill him.  
"Oh," I said laughing nervously, "It was a fighting style that my parents had wanted me to take when I was little."  
"Then, why the need for another fighting style?" he asked, "It looked as if you could handle anyone of any size."  
"The style I used in the cargo bay was used for attacking and wounding, maybe even killing someone," I said, "the fighting style from this morning is used only to teach someone a lesson and used as defence, and it is more accepted in society."  
"What else do we not know?" Kirk as with a smile and shaking his head, "I'm not very fond of surprises." I began to taste blood in the back of my mouth, but I had to keep this up for now.  
"Oh, captain," I said quietly, "the more you know of me, the more you can hurt me." Kirk just stared at me as he tried to make sence of what I had said. The taste of blood was clearer now and I could feel it rising up from the back of my throat.  
I made to say something, but all that came out was a wet gargle. Everyone took notice of this and backed out to give Bones some room. Bones ran and got a towel and some sort of scanner.  
"Everyone out now!" he yelled as he sat beside me with the towel over my mouth. Everyone was gone before I let the blood come out of my mouth. The towel, which was originally white, had turned to sickly green because of the blood. Bones put the scanner up to my stomach as I chough up more blood.  
"It doesn't look to be anything bad," he said moving the scanner away from my stomach, "it might have been a blood bubble from when you fell."  
"This isn't a blood bubble," I said weakly, "its a freaking fountain." He grabbed me a fresh towel to wipped away any last few drops of blood from my mouth. He stood up and threw away the towels in the trash can. "Well, its good to see that your sarcasm is still in one piece." He came back with a glass water and helped me onto an empty bed.  
"I don't need it," I said as he tried to put me in the bed, "there are other people who need it more than me."  
"Everyone is fine," he said finally easing me into the bed, "no one was seriously hurt thanks to you."  
"I was doing what I thought was right," I said quietly, "besides, it sounds like I will be staying here for a while, I might as well protect the crew."  
"Well, it was very brave of you," he said walking over to a table on grabbing a needle, "I am surprised that you didn't have worse injuries." He walked back over to my side and stuck the needle into my neck.  
"I am too," I said laying my head down on my pillow, "I didn't know that I was that quick." Bones gave me a soft smile and went and grabbed me a blanket. While he was gone, I rolled my head to the side so I could look out the window into space. I don't know how much time had past before he came back and put the blanket over me and pulled my hair over my ears.  
The last thing I heard was the door open before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Bones had finally let us back into the medical bay after Elizabeth started coughing up blood. We were all worried about her, but I was the most worried. She was the first girl that I had met on the ship in a while. Ya there were other girls on here too, but she was different. I don't know what it was, but she was hiding something and I wasn't the only one that noticed it. Spock was suspicious as well. I'm sure that it is nothing though.  
"You can come in now," Bones voice said from the door of the medical bay, "she is fine now."  
We walked in the medbay to see her sleeping with her head tilted towards the window. She looked so peaceful and calm which was new for me to see her this way. Normally she was the talkative and was very active.  
"What happened?" I asked walking over to her side.  
"She had a blood bubble from her injury that came up," Bones said, "I couldn't know that at the time so I thought it was something more serious than that so I had to send you guys out."  
"A logical choice, Doctor," Spock said from beside her. I noticed something was odd. He had his hand in hers. I didn't think about it before and I don't think anyone else noticed it, but Kirk did.  
"Spock," he asked, "what are you doing?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at him, releasing his hand from hers.  
"It is a way that Vulcans share pain, Captain," he said.  
"But she is not in pain," I said, "Is she?" We turned and looked at her. She looked fine to us, but when I looked closer I could see tears falling from her eyes. The longer I watched her, the more I could see that she was in pain. She would twitch from time to time to sit up, but that would only result in pain from her stomach.  
"This pain sharing thing," Bones asked, "is it like that mind meld thing you can do?"  
"It has its similaritys," he said, "It uses telepathy like the mind meld, but it is not used to read minds."  
Elizabeth was whimpering and mumbling things under her breath. It was so quiet, that only Spock could hear what she was saying. He reached out again for her hand. She looked like she was having a nightmare and a bad one.  
"I think that it is best if you guys leave," Bones said, "she needs to rest."  
"Is it ok if I stay, Doctor?" Spock asked, "I might be able to help her calm down."  
"Be my guest," Bones said, "I have tried everything to get her to calm down and I need some sleep."  
All three of us walked out of the medical bay. I turned around to see her one last time. Spock was watching us leave. He gave a small nod of his head before the door closed.

Ok so not a lot happened in this chapter but the next one will be special. I don't know if I will be able to update the next week or two because I am going on vacation and I just got back from a trip, but I will type while I am there.  
Awesome thanks to StarlightShivers for the review and I hope that this chapter will answer your questions. Thanks for reading guys! ~MasterAlexandria


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" I asked into an empty dark room, "Is anyone there?" I don't know where I was. It was too dark to see anything 5 feet in front of you, but I must have known where I was going because I was walking towards something. I could hear crying and weeping ahead of me. As I walked forward a few steps, the scene unfolded in front of me.  
My mother was on her knees with her head in her hands. In front of her was a body covered with a white clothe. My father was behind her with one of his hands on her shoulder. He was trying to be brave for mother, but he could take no more.  
I was walking behind them. My clothes had changed from my jeans and t-shirt to a silky white dress was tears and holes in it.  
My father turned towards me in anger and slapped my face. I fell back holding my face as he started yelling at me.  
"Look at what you have done!" he yelled, "You killed your own sister!" My sister was the one under the white cloth. She had brown eyes beside purple like me and her hair was cut to her shoulders and was black.  
"I..I didn't kill her," I said back trying to stand back up, "It was the sickness father."  
"The sickness that you brought here!" he yelled back, "You were the one that brought all was the sickness and famine to us." He smacked me on the face harder. I fell back onto the ground and began to taste blood in my mouth.  
My father looked at me with disgust before walking away into the darkness. I slowly got up again and walked over to my mother.  
"Mother?" I asked pulling on the sleeve of her shirt, "Mother?" She said nothing. She only held onto my sister's hand and cried.  
"Why would you do this?" she finally said, "Why would you bring this sickness to us?"  
"I didn't mother," I said.  
"Then how did it come?!" she asked yelling, "It came when you were born and so did the famine! Go! Leave me child of the devil! Go back to the hell at which you came from!"  
I ran away with tears in my eyes into the darkness. I don't know how long I was running, but I soon became to tried to run. When I stopped running, another sence appeared in front of me.  
I was in a hallway. The walls were white and had paintings and drawings on them. I was wearing a skirt that had a plaid design. I had on a white blouse was a greenish jacket on. I must have been at my locker because there was a door open beside me.  
"Hey grape eyes!" I heard someone yell. A tall boy with large muscles ran towards me followed by his other friends.  
I tried my best to ignore them, but they slammed the locker door in my face. I turned towards him with an angry look and he had a cheeky smile.  
"What do you want Eric?" I asked.  
"What I can't see my favorite Vulcan?" he asked, "Oh that's right, your only half Vulcan." One of his friends grabbed my long hair and pulled it back, showing my pointed ear.  
"Look," one of his friends said pointing at my ear, "she could stab someone with those."  
"PLease leave me alone," I said pulling my hair back over my ears. I started to walk away but they stopped me again.  
"Aw come on now," Eric said putting an arm around me, "we're not going to hurt you,"  
"Well I would like for you not to touch me," I said pulling his arm away from me.  
I felt something pull my hair roughly. "Why do you keep your hair so long? Is it to hid your ears?"  
Another one of his friends laughed. "Oh my gosh, why are you so weird? You we no idea what you even are!" They all started to laugh. I was starting to get mad and upset.  
"Stop," I said, "Stop!" I pushed Eric into one the the teaching spheres and jumped in with him. I jumped on top of him and punched him in the face. I kept punching him until the sence faded again.  
I stood up slowly and walked forward a little more until another sence unfolded. This time it was much different from the last two.  
"Grab her!" I heard a rough voice yell. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up from the ground. I turned to see who had grabbed me, but their face was blank. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my left side, making me cry out in pain.  
I turned around to see 5 large men running towards us with guns pointed at us. We turned around and ran as fast as we could. I don't know where we were going, but I noticed that I was following this person who saved me. There was fighting and gunning firing coming from all around us.  
I felt another stab run through my shoulder and I fell to the ground again. The person kneeled down beside me and put their hand over my shoulder. I could hear foot steps running towards us. We were running out of time. I heard the person say something into an intercom, but I had lost so much blood that I was about to pass out.  
Then, I heard another pair of foot steps, but this time they were coming from the other direction. The person laied their body over mine as bullets shot over head of us. Some shot were shot from the other side, but not as many as the other. After a few minuets, the gun fire stopped and another man kneeled down beside him.  
"What happened?" the man asked.  
"She was wounded while we were trying to escape." the other man said, "one bullet wound to the shoulder and one to the waste." I felt one of them put a hand around my wound in my waste in an utimped to stop the bleeding.  
"She's losing a lot of blood," one man said, "I don't think she will make it. We need to get back to the ship." I could start to feel myself slipping into the darkness. I started to get tired and sleepy, but I couldn't close my eyes, not yet. I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and under my knees and pick me up. I layed my head on their sholder as we walked towards the edge of a cliff. The man laied me down and pulled out his communicator. I felt the ground around me crumble away as I began to fall to the hard ground below. I scream escaped my lips as I fell faster and faster before I hit the ground

I woke up with jolt as I sat up quickly in my bed. My eyes were wide with panic and my face was wet with tears. I put my hands to my face, but only one of them made it there. I turned around to see what was holding my hand down, but what I saw surprised me. Spock had his hand in mine and was fast asleep in a chair beside my bed. I looked at my hand in his. My first reaction was to pull away quickly, but something told me not to.  
I don't know what it was, but I felt calm. The a soft smile came to my face. Vulcans hold hands like this to share the pain of someone. It was very strange to me that he would openly do this, but I had no problem with it.  
His eye lids twitched, indicating that he was waking up. I quickly laied my head back down onto my pillow and pretended to be asleep. I felt him let go of my hand and stand up. He seemed to linger for a few moments before heading towards the door. Only when I heard the door open and close did I sit back up. I had no idea how long I had been asleep, but it must have been a while because the medbay was completely empty.  
I slowly moved my self out of my bed and tested to see if there were any aches or pains. Surprisingly, the pain in my stomach was gone. Bones must have given me some medicine before he left that would reduce the pain. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I walked over towards the window and looked out. Maybe things will be fine. Then I thought of my dream and those three sence.  
The first two were from my childhood because I remember them clearly, but the last one I don't remember. Was it a glimpse into my future?  
I shook my head. I shouldn't be worried about that. If it happens, it happens. I heard the door open and Uhara, Kirk, and Spock walked in.  
"Looks like you're feeling well," Kirk said with a smile.  
"Ya, that medican does wonders to your body," I said with a smile.  
"Well that's good," Kirk said, "we need you to come with us for a few mineuts. It's nothing bad, we just want you to speak with the prisoner."  
"What prisoner?" I asked as we walked out of the medbay.  
"The one that you beat the live snot out of," Uhara said from beside me, "He survived the fall, but he still has those bite and scratch marks from you." I smile briefly at the thought of that. A 6 story fall wont hurt him, but I will. I must be stronger than I thought.  
"And if I am there," I said as we walked into the interrogation room, "he will talk more."  
"Exactly," Kirk said as he led me into the room where the prisonor was held. He could look better. He had many scratches on his face and arms. He had blood and bite marks on his neck from where I bite him. Kirk walked over and sat down in the set across from him and I lend against the wall. The prisoner looked up from the table. He looked at Kirk before turning towards me.  
"Lets start with a simple question," Kirk said, "Can you tell us what your name is?" The man just kept staring at me, but I stared back just as hard. I was letting him know that I was not scared of him.  
"I said,'What is your name?'" Kirk said again louder. The man slowly turned his head to look at Kirk.  
"My name," he said, "is Jason." an alarm bell started to go off in my head. I remember that name, but not the face. Something was off about this guy.  
"Ok then Jason," Kirk said, "What were you doing on the ship?"  
"Looking for the devils daughter!" he yelled, "and we know that you have her here."  
"Do you have a name for her?" Kirk asked.  
He smiled the slyest smile that I have ever seen. "She is know as Echo."  
"Do you have any description of her?" Kirk asked again. I looked at him. Past the fresh cuts an brusise was tan skin with brown eyes and brown hair.  
"I have heard that she is half vulcan from some of the crew," Jason said leaning his elbows on the table.  
"I didn't know such beings exists," Kirk said, "Vulcans don't like humans all that much." They don't. Vulcans only see humans as illogical. Kirk needs to get his facts right.  
Jason turned his attention towards me. "May I ask who this is?" Kirk turned towards ready to answer his question, but I said it quicker.  
"My name is Elizabeth," I said stepping away from the wall, "I'm surprised that you don't remember me."  
"Oh I remember you," he said as he tried to sit up. The locks that were on his ankles stopped him from getting up all the way. He looked up at me with an aggitated glare while I had a sly grin on.  
"What," he asked, "afraid to get into another fight." I smiled and shook my head before walking over beside Kirk. "If I can get into a fight with you," I said looking at him deep in the eyes, "and win, I think I can take anyone."  
He got really mad. "Who do you think you are?" he asked.  
"I'm the girl that gave you all of those cuts and bruises," I said sweetly, "and unless you want more, I would suggest that you answer our questions truthfully."  
I could feel eyes burning into the back of my back. Kirk gave me a puzzled look and Jason gave a changing one which I gave right back.  
"Captain Kirk," I said turning to look at him, "if you need me, I will be in my quarters." I walked out of the room and down the hall. I heard a door open and the sound of foot steps following me, but I didn't care anymore. I only had one thing on my mind.

Alright, so it is not that special like I had promised, but it is longer than my other chapters. We are learning what Elizabeth's life was like before she was taken and I left you with a cliffhanger. Tell me what you think will happen because I want to see what you guys think will happen. As always, I hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter. ~MasterAlexandria


	7. Chapter 7

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard Uhara ask from behind me, "Do you even know where you are going."  
"Of course I do," I said back. I knew where I was going. These people need to learn to trust me more.  
"And where are we going exactly?" she asked again walking in step with me.  
"The gym," I said turning to walk into a turbo lift with her close behind, "you wanted to learn how to fight didn't you?"  
"Right now?" she asked again as we walked off of the turbo lift, "Shouldn't we get back to the interrogation room?"  
"My you are just full of questions today aren't you?" I said with a sweet smile, "If I stayed in there any longrer then I had to, that man would have been killed then and there."  
She smiled and shook her head. "You sound like your in a bad mood today," she said as we walked into the gym.  
"I am," I said, "and fighting is a way that I can change that." I thought about telling Uhara about my dream, but I decided against it. She would think that I'm some kind a weirdo.  
"Alright," I said as we got onto a platform, "you ready?"  
"As I'll ever be," she said as we started. We spent the next two and a half hours fighting. It felt good to have a fight were I wasn't proving anything or in a life or death situation. However, we failed to notice the two people who had taken interest to our fight.

"Where are we going, Captain?" Spock asked from beside me.  
"We are going to find Elizabeth," I said.  
"And why do we need to do that, Captain?" he asked again.  
"Because when someone runs off, you normally want to know why," I said as we walked over to a computer.  
"Captain," Spock said, "Elizabeth is not in the computer system." "I know," I said, "but Uhara is. Computer search for crew member Uhara." The computer gave off a serice of clicks and beeps before a map was pulled up showing that she was in the gym.  
"It looks like she is located in the gym," Spock said, "What do you think she would be doing there?"  
"Well she went after Elizabeth so she must be with her," I said turning around to face him, "and what is Elizabeth's favorite thing to do?"  
I didn't wait for a response. I walked down the hall and into a turbo lift with Spock not far behind. The lift ride was only seconds long as we stepped out into the crowded gym floor.  
"Where do you think she's at?" I asked Spock.  
"With her love of fighting, it is only logical that Lieutenant Uhara and Elizabeth are at the fighting rink," Spock replied.  
I was about to say something, but a loud thump and grunt stopped me. We turned to look at where the noise came from. It came from on top of a platform the was used for fighting. There were two people on top. One had brown skin and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, Uhara.  
She was fighting with someone else. She had long brown hair that went down to her back, Elizabeth. Uhara kicked out to Elizabeth's stomach, but she stepped to the side and grabbed her leg and twisted her onto her back.  
"I don't know if she is doing this for fun or if she is trying to really fight and hurt Uhara," I said.  
"I do not think she has the intention of hurting the lieutenant," Spock said, "Elizabeth and Uhara have seemed to become friends over the past few days."  
They stopped fighting and Elizabeth walked over to Uhara. She looked like she was showing her how to fight with the way that her hands were positioned.  
"Maybe you should fight her Spock," I said looking over to him, "It would be a good practise for you."  
"Captain," he said, "As much as that is true, I find it unfair to fight with a girl as they are much weaker then men especial vulcans."  
"Do you really want to bet that Spock?" I voice said from behind us. Elizabeth and Uhara were standing behind us, red faced and covered in sweat.  
"I would prefer not to," he said turning around to face her, "as I do not want to hurt you more than you already are." She had her arms crossed over her chest.  
"No no," she said shaking her head, "You already said it so we might as well fight right now."  
"Alright," he said, "if that is what you wish." With that said, her and Uhara walked of to the oppiset side of the ring.  
"Are you crazy?" I asked Spock as we walked to the other side of the ring, "Have you seen what she has done to her past two opponents?"  
"Yes, I have Captain," he replied calmly.  
"And you still wan to fight her?" I asked again.  
"I was the one that said that she was weaker," he replied, "she wants to prove herself."  
"Vulcans" I muttered under my breath and walked out of the room to watch the match ringside. This was going to be interesting.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Uhara asked as she pulled out my fighting suit, "Vulcans are three times stronger then humans."  
"I will be fine," I said puting on the suit, "besides he is not going to hurt me, he is too nice for that."  
"What do you mean too nice?" she asked, "You have hardly even talked to him at all."  
"Sometimes you just know things Uhara," I said. I gave her a quick smile before I walked out the door into the arena.

I love cliffhangers. Next chapter is going to be very interesting to say the least. The next chapter is going to be longer I promise. As always, thanks for reading my story. It has come along quite nicely if I do say so myself. Enjoy guys! ~MasterAlexandria


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure that you want to go though with this?" I called out to him as we stepped into our places. Spock was easily much taller and stronger than I was. This was going to be a hard fight.  
"I was the one that spoke first about women being weaker than men," he said back, "it is only fair that we prove that theory wrong or right." He bent his knees, putting him in a fighting stance and he pulled up his hands in front of his face and I did the same.  
I wanted to change up the pace this time, so I threw the first punch. He dodged it neatly before throwing out a punch of his own which I dodged as well. This was going to be a long fight.  
For a few minuets we went back and forth. He threw a punch and I dodged it, then I would throw a punch and he would dodge it. I threw another punch, but this time he didn't just dodge it. After he dodged it, he grabbed my arm and flipped me. I landed on my back with a painful thud.  
I stood up and threw out a frenzy of punches and kicks, which he dodged skillfully. I threw out another punch and he grabbed my arm again, but this time I was ready. He pulled me into a choak hold, ready to knock me out. I knock my head back against his nose hard. He let go and stumbled back.  
I took the chance and threw out more punches and kicks, which he still managed to dodge. He dropped down and kicked my legs out from under me. I fell flat on my back before I rolled over and stood back up, but Spock wasted no time to attack. He threw out a frenzy of punches and kicks. Unfortunately, I couldn't dodge many of them.  
I fell to the floor again, but this time I couldn't get up. Spock could have done anything that he wanted, but he didn't. He just stood over me just looking at me. After a few minuets, I managed to pull myself up from the floor and I walked over to the exit on my side of the arena. Uhara was waiting on me.  
"Did you have you fun now?" she asked falling into step with me, "it looked like he was going easy on you."  
"Ya," I replied as we walked towards the captain, "I have heard the storys of his other fights."  
Spock was already by the captain when we made it over there. The only damage that I could see with his nose which dried blood coming out of it.  
"Well," Kirk said looking at us, "I think we know who would win in a fight."  
"Actually Captain," Spock said, "Vulcans are three times stronger than humans. To be a valid test, Elizabeth as to fight against a male human." Everyone turned to stare at Kirk.  
"No no no," he said shaking his head, "Let's just agree that women are the same as men."  
"I am glad that you agree captain," I said giggling, "I don't think I can handle anymore fights for a while."  
"Three in less than a week," he said, "I think that is a new record." We laughed. "I hope I have not caused any permanent damage," I said looking at Spock.  
"Besides the slight pain on my nose from where you hit me with the back of your head," he said looking at me, "I notice no other pains,"  
"Well that's good," I said looking away. For some reason, I could feel the heat rise up my neck and in my cheek.  
"Well, I don't know about you," Uhara said, "but I am staving."  
"I am too," I said, " I don't think I have eaten anything since I got here."  
"Well," Kirk said as he started walking towards the turbolift, "Lets not waste anytime." We all walked to the cafeteria together. It was about a 20 minuet walk, so I had some time to think.  
The fight went much differently then I thought that it would. I thought that I would have been hurt more than I was and as far I could tell I only had small bruises underneath my cloths. Spock had the uporhand the whole time during that fight and could have knocked me out at the end, but he didn't. It might have just been his nature not to hurt anyone as bad, but something didn't seem right. Fear started to creep in as I began to think that he had seen something.  
I didn't notice that I had stopped talking until people started bumping into to me. Then I noticed that Kirk, Uhara, and Spock had walked off without me and I had no idea where I was.  
"Great," I said under my breath. I didn't just want to stand here so I started walking even though I had no idea where I was going. I kept my head down so no one would be startled by me.I ended walking into some sort of bar. Well it was better than nothing. I pulled up a seat at the bar and ordered a sweet tea. I was never a big fan of alcoholic drinks, but something that I heard caught my attention.  
"Did you hear about that new girl?" a man said about two seats away, "they say that she got into a fight during a tour with the Captain and the First officer."  
"Ya I heard about her," his friend said from beside him, "I've heard a lot of things about her."  
"Like what?" the man asked.  
"They say that she has got purple eyes," he said, "and you know what they say about them."  
"You don't really believe those storys do you?" his friend asked taking a drink of his liquor.  
"The attack started went she was on the ship," he said, "and something tells me that they were looking for her,"  
"I think you've been having a bit too much to drink," his friend said slapping him on the back.  
"Lost?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around to see Kirk standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Maybe," I said with a smirk before turning around to face the bar, "If you guys didn't run off without me then I wouldn't be here,"  
"Well are you coming to eat or not?" he asked.  
"Ya, Im coming," I said standing up and walking out with him.  
"You must have a short memory to loss us like that," he said as we walked into a turbolift.  
"No I was just thinking," I said as we walked off of the lift. Where ever I was, it must have been close to the cafeteria because it was only a 2 minuets walk from the turbolift.  
"There you are!" I heard Uhara said as we sat down with our food, "Where were you?"  
"She was in the bar," Kirk said before I could answer, "Drinking and flirting her heart away."  
"Oh please," I said taking a bite out of my grilled chicken sandwich, "I was drinking a sweet tea and I think the storys of my fighting skills have spread by now."  
"And how sure are you of that?" Kirk asked biting into his hamburger, "Did you hear anyone talking about you,"  
"Ya," I said taking a sip of my tea.  
"Really?" Uhara asked, "What were they saying?"  
"I only caught bits and peices of what they were saying," I said, "They were just talking about my fighting skills,"  
"News like that travels fast on a ship like this," Kirk said, "How did you learn to fight like that anyway?"  
"It was just something that my parents wanted me to learn went I was little," I said finishing off my sandwich. I knew where this was going and it was something that I didn't want to talk about. Thankfully, Kirks communicator went off before any of them could ask.  
"Captain, we are resiving a distress signal from the planet below us," Sulu voice rang out, "We need you up here,"  
"I'm on my way," he said back. all three of them stood up and started to walk out of the room, but Kirk turned around.  
"Are you coming?" he asked. I quickly stood up and walked over to them.  
When we arrived on the bridge, it was just as busy as last time. I decided that I would stay with Uhara. She quickly went to work and pulled up the distress signal. It was sent in a language that I didn't understand, but she did. She quickly translated it to standered and notifed the captain.  
A man appeared on the screen. He looked very old. He looked calm and that made me wonder. If this was a distress call then shouldn't he be a bit more frantic.  
"This is Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise. We have reseved your distress call and are willing to send ade." Kirk said standing up from his seat.  
"Captain Kirk if you wish to help us then you must sent a small party or else you will be spotted and shot down. Maybe 3 people at the most.  
"Yes sir," he said, "I will personaly come with the party,"  
The man nodded his head be for the screen faded to the black space.  
"Elizabeth, Spock and I will take a small ship down to the planet. I don't know how long we will be down there, but it might be 3 days at the most." Kirk said to the crew.  
"Captain I strongly disagree with this plan," Spock said, "Elizabeth is not trained to go down with us,"  
"Spock," Kirk said, "If she can fight you then I think she will be fine. Now lets go get packed." he said walking down the the platform. "Sulu, you will take over while we are down there." he said as the door closed behind him.  
"Spock and I will get our things packed," Kirk said turning around to face me, "Since you don't have anything to pack, go meet us at the transport room with Scotty. We'll be down there in a few minuets." They both disappeared down the hallway, leaving me alone. I turned and walked to the turbolift. At least I knew where the transport room was.  
I have no idea how long I was waiting, but they finally came carrying bags over their shoulders.  
"Ready?" I asked as we walked onto the ship. "Ya," Kirk said, "Let's go," he called out to the pilots. I felt the ship move and lift off of the ground as we made our way to the planet below.

I like these long typing times. This story is the best one that I have so far and I am thinking about making it into a series of books. If you guys want to see that let me know and I am sorry that some of the character are not in character because some of them are hard to type about what they are thinking like Spock.  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I am starting to have fun typing it. ~MasterAlexandria


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to the planet was about 5 minuets. The planet looked to be half mountain half plains with some jungle. This planet was very odd.  
"Captain," I said turning to face Kirk, "is there a name for this planet?"  
"I think they called it Kurl," he said, "it is a target planet for bandits so it is attacked often."  
"Do you think that it is the same bandits as the one that attacked us?" I asked.  
"Highly unlikely," Spock said, "After the attack, we jumped to warp. The chances of this attack being the same ones are 164558693 to 1."  
"Vulcans," Kirk said under his breath. I smiled and shook my head. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. When we landed, we were greeted by three guards. Each of them holding a gun.  
"Captain Kirk?" one of them asked. Something was off. I didn't know what, but it was something.  
"Yes," Kirk answered stepping forward. He held his hands behind his back and his shoulders were relaxed, showing no threat.  
"This way," the man said walking towards a large door. We followed his lead while the two other people walked behind us.  
We walked in silence until we were standing in front of a throne room. The room itself was huge. It had 8 large stone columns to support the roof, 4 on each side of a large and long carpet that lead to a large decorated chair.  
Guards stood in between each of the columns. The man that we spoke to on the ship was sitting on the chair. When he saw us walk in, he stood up and walked over to greet us.  
"I am glad that you came when you could," he said.  
"We are just glad that we could help," Kirk said with a friendly smile, "I am Captain Kirk, his is my First Officer Spock, and our top sholdger Elizabeth."  
"My name is Parvane," the man said, "I am the leader of our colony."  
"This is a very lovely place that you have here," I said looking around, "this must have taken you years to build."  
"Yes, it took quite a long time to build," he answered quickly, "You must be tired after your travels. I will show you to your rooms, but when we built the temple we separated the men and women's rooms on the other ends of the temple."  
"I don't mind," I said with a smile, "we are only staying here a few days. I hope that I alright with you Captain."  
"Of course," Kirk said with a nod. Parvane led them to the men's side of the temple and another guard led me to my side.  
Only when I reached my room did I realize how far away I was from Kirk and Spock. Inside my room was a large bed that was big enough to hold two people, a table with a chair, a closet that had clothes in it and a bathroom with a full body mirror.  
The clothes that were in the closet seemed to fit this climate well. It had two dresses, a shirt that had the sleeves cut into a design and a pair of calf high pants. The first dress that I pulled out was a green and blue. It started out green near my neck line and then faded to an ocean blue. The second one was the same as the last, but this one was white at the neck line and then faded to a beautiful purple.  
After I had checked out my room, I decided to look around the temple. As I left my room, I made note of where I was. The hallway where my room was long and had a lot of doors that most likely had rooms like mine. I walked down the way that I came and I ended up back at the main temple area. I walked out of the main room and into another hallway. I decided to go to the door on the left. The room was stable. It had a lot of horses. The floor was covered in hay and bits of grain. It smelled of roasted wood and horse grain. There were six stables with six horses in them. All six had names had names over the door.  
"Zayda, Marcus, Cierra, Estrella, Leo," I whispered as I stopped at the last horse, "and Faith," Faith was a beautiful white horse with a black mane. She walked over towards me and stuck her head out over the door. I slowly put my hand on her snout and pet her gently.  
"It looks like we both had the same idea," someone said at the door.  
"Yes it does seem that way," I said. I heard foot steps walking towards me and Kirk and Spock walked around to the other side.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" I asked.  
"Ya she is," Kirk said pulling his hand up to pet her. She lashed out and bit his hand. Kirk pulled his hand back just before Faith bit down on his fingers.  
"Stupid horse almost bit me!" he said "Captain, I do not believe that it likes you," Spock said from beside him.  
"I don't think it likes anyone!" he said "It seems to like Elizabeth," Spock said.  
"Well while you too argue that out, I am going back to my room," I said. They didn't even seem to notice as I left the room.  
After a short walk, I was back at my room. I opened my door and fell on my bed. I was just starting to daze off when I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door to see Parvane.  
"Elizabeth, it is good to see that you have settled in well," he said with a smile.  
"Yes I have," I said, "is there something that you need?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that we are going out to attack the bandits tomorrow morning at sunrise," he said, "and that night we will have a proper fest,"  
"That sounds lovely," I said, "Thank you for telling me."  
"Your Captain and First Officer have already been told," he said, "Sleep well,"  
I shut the door and fell on my bed again and fell into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. The moonlight streamed through my window. I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I moaned and stood up and went to my closet. My closet that I am wearing were dirty and started to smell pretty bad. I pulled out the pants and shirt in the closet and changed into them.  
They seemed to fit me perfectly. Tight, but not too tight. The shirt had a jacket that went down to my waist. The shirt was white short sleeve and the pants were black. I grabbed a comb and brushed out nots and tangles in my hair. After about 10 minuets from waking up, I was ready for the day. I heard someone at the door, but I had my hands full.  
"Come in," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kirk come in and Spock was waiting outside the door.  
"You ready?" he asked. I finished brushing out my hair and looked at myself in the full body mirror.  
"Ya," I said turning to him with a smile, "I'm ready," We walked out of my room and walked down the hall into the main room where Parvane was waiting on us.  
"I hope you slept well," he said with a smile, "because we are taking the horses today,"  
"Really?" I asked excitedly, "We saw them last night,"  
"Yes they are quite beautiful," he said leading us to the sables, "but one of us will have to ride together because we won't have enough horses for everyone."  
"That's fine by me," I said walking over to Faith who was already saddled up and ready to go, "I know how to ride so I can take the Captain."  
"As long as that thing doesn't take a bite out of me again," he said walking over to me, "and I have no idea how to ride a horse."  
I climbed up into the saddle and put my hand out for Kirk to grab and help pull him up. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up onto the back of the saddle. Anyone could tell that he was nervous.  
"I didn't think anything scared you Captain," I said was we walked out of the stables.  
"This is my first time seeing a horse," he said looking around, "much less riding one,"  
"I'm surprised that they didn't have any in the states where you came from," I told him as put us into a gallop.  
"That was only for the rich people," he said. I knew that I was walking on thin ice with this so I decided to drop the subject.  
"The camp is just up ahead," Parvane said, "It might be a good idea to get off our horses now," We lead out horses over to a patch of trees and hopped off and tied them up.  
"So what is plan?" I asked as we walked over the hill to where the camp was.  
"I was thinking that we could split up," Parvane said pointing at the camp, "Captain Kirk and I could attack from the front gate, Elizabeth could attack from the west and Spock from the east."  
"Create a distraction from the front and flank them from the back," Kirk said from beside me, "Smart," I was about to run off to the left side, but I felt Kirk grab my arm. I turned around and he held out a phaser. "You have a habit of running off with out this," he said handing it to me with a holster. I gave him a quick nod before I ran off to the left.  
I crept along the wall on the west side of the camp and waited for the signal. When I heard gunshots and yelling, I knew that I needed to go. I jumped over the fence and ran over to a stack of boxes. There was a house at the center on the camp that had two snipers on the roof. I took aim and shot both of them down. After that I made my way towards the front of the base where Kirk and Parvane were waiting on Spock and I. In front of them was a uncontionous man.  
"Are we taking prisoners now?" I asked standing up and walking over to them.  
"He might have information on where any other bandits are on the planet," Parvan said, "I want to be rid of these people once and for all,"  
"I understand," I said as Spock walked up beside me. After a quick look around the camp, we made our way back to the horses with the bandit. Parvane had the bandit tied up and the back of his horse and was the first to ride back to the temple.  
"Man," Kirk said behind me as we set off after him, "I am starved,"  
"I am too," I said agree with him, "You want to see how fast she can go?" I didn't only him to answer before I kicked Faith hard on her side and she took off.  
Kirk screamed and grabbed onto my waist to keep from falling off. I couldn't hear anything but the rush of the wind and the thundering of hooves. Faith was going so fast that we made it back to the temple in less than two minuets. When we arrived, I hopped off of her before she even stopped.  
"Are you crazy?!" he asked slowly getting off of her, "You could have killed us!?"  
"Oh please Captain," I said leading her over to her stable and taking off her bridle, "You should trust me enough by now and you have to admit that that was amazing," I said looking back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. Spock arrived a few minuets later and lead his horse to its stable.  
"Spock, I didn't know you knew how to ride a horse," Kirk said as Spock walked up beside us, "I thought that they didn't have horses on Vulcan,"  
"They didn't," he said, "I don't know how to ride a horse,"  
"I should have let you ride with him," I said to Kirk as we walked down the hallway, "That would have been much more interesting to see than me taking off with out warning," We separated at the main room and went to our rooms.  
When I made it to my room, I closed the door and fell on my bed. I was so tired. It felt like I could sleep for years, but I had a dinner to prepair for. I stood up and went to my closet and pulled out out the purple and white dress. I slipped off my clothes and put on my dress but I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't realise how thin I had gotten. The last thing that I remember eating was the food on the enterprise, but before that I don't remember eating at all. I genially ran my fingers across my thin stomach, counting every rib. A good meal is what I need. I would gain it back over time.  
I slipped the dress on and stood in front of the mirror. The dress looked beautiful on me. The sleeve was elbow length and was decorated with gray designs. The whole dress length was about to my ankle. I stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours just looking at myself. I couldn't remember the last time I had worn a dress. I went and grabbed my comb and brushes it out and braided the bangs and brought them together in the back of my head. I looked over myself one last time before I walked out my door.

Yay! Another long chapter. This one for over 1000 people reading my story. You guys are the greatest! I hope y'all enjoyed this special chapter! ~MasterAlexandria


	10. Chapter 10

I walked down the hall to where the dinner would be held. The red carpet muffled the sound of my footsteps which was very peaceful considering all I heard all day was the thundering of hooves and gunshots.  
After a short walk, I stood outside the door were the diner suddenly nervous of my appearance. What if I dressed up to much for this? What if I make a fool of my self? After a few minuets and a few deep breaths, I opened the door and walked in.  
It looked like the whole planet had shown up for this dinner. A long table was at the back of the large room, but it only had a few chairs. Kirk, Spock, Parvane, and a few other guards were already at their seats. There was a seat open beside Spock which must mean the it was mine.  
There were more long tables in the room. Most of the chairs were filled up with people eager to start on their meal. There were two long tables near the left wall. It was filled with little kids, some were up running after each other and some were sitting down quietly waiting for their food.  
Thankfully, everyone seemed to be wearing very fancy clothes. As I walked up to our table, I noticed that more and more people were looking at me. Kirk and Spock didn't notice that I had come in until I was in front of them.  
"And then I told them," he said to Parvane. Parvane looked at me cause Kirk to turn his attention as well. "Elizabeth," he said in awe. I didn't wait for a reply as I walked around the table and sat down beside Spock. My food was brought out shortly after along with my drink. The waiter handed me a small packet.  
"It is used by our fighters to recover their energy after training," he said handing it to me. I thanked him and pored it into my drink and took a sip. It had a very odd taste to it.  
"Attention!" Parvane said standing up, "We are here to celebrate the victory over the bandits that have plagued our land for centrys. Thanks to this three people," he said gesturing towards us, "Tonight we shale feast," A choirs of cheers roared out as people began their feast I started to bit into my steak when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw a little girl who couldn't have been more than 6 years old.  
"Are you the one that saved us from the bandits?" she asked shyly "I played a part in it," I said to her. She pulled out a small flower from behind her back and handed it to me. It was a beautiful small purple flower that looked like a daisy.  
"Thank you," I said smiling at her. I was about to say something else, but a guard pulled her away. I smiled and layed the flower by my drink and continued to eat my steak. The dinner went on with out anything eventful going on.  
"Are you done eating yet, Elizabeth?" Kirk asked looking over at me, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you haven't eaten in days,"  
"Ha ha," I said takeing a sip of my drink, "I just want to enjoy good food while it lasts,"  
After a few minuets, I began to feel dizzy and light headed. I put my hand on my head and lend against the table. As time went on, it got worse and worse until I couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully, the dinner had ended and everyone was leaveing. We stood up and walked out of the dining hall.  
"Man, I am stuffed!" Kirk said holding his stomach, "I don't think I will be able to eat for a week."  
"I have to agree Captain," Spock said. I was trying my best not to fall on the floor.  
"Good night, Elizabeth," Kirk said as he and Spock turned the corner to their rooms. I turned down my hallway and it was a long walk to my room. When I entered my room, I saw a group of people standing by my bed.  
"Who are you?" I asked as I put a hand on the wall to support myself.  
"The drugs are starting to take an effect," I heard someone say. They started walking towards me and one of them made to grab my arm, but I slipped away from there grip and ran down the hall. I made it to the main room before I bumped into a table that had a lamp on top and it fell over and broke. I fell to the floor unable to get back up.  
I heard foot steps coming from both sides of the hall. I felt someone pull me up and shove me against the wall.  
"What are you doing?" I heard Kirk yell. I looked to see him and Spock looking at me and the men behind me.  
"Captain Kirk," one of the men said, "It is nice to finally meet you in person,"  
"Who are you?" he asked. I was grabbed again and pulled me in front of them.  
"My name is Eric," he said, "and we have been sent here to capture this criminal,"  
"She is not a criminal," Kirk said.  
"She has killed many people," Eric said, "She has killed her whole family and many others," Someone grabbed my hair and pulled it back.  
"That's not true," Kirk said looking at me, "Is it?  
"No its not, Captain," I said as best as I could.  
"She is lying to you, Captain," Eric said, "Her real name is Echo. She was being held in a jail off planet."  
"So that's why you were there," Kirk said looking at me angrily, "You lied to us!"  
"We are here to take her away and serve her justice for her crimes," Eric said. I was too tired to say anything more. I hung my head down and began to cry as Kirk said those finally words.  
"Take her away," he said. I felt my arms being pulled behind my back and were cuffed. my body was lifted up and throw into the back of a shuttle. As soon as the door shut, I blacked out.

"I can't believe she would lie to us!" I yelled as we walked back to the shuttle. The fact that Elizabeth no Echo would lie to us made me furious.  
"Captain, I am sure that there is a logical reason for this," Spock said as we took off back to the Enterprise.  
"Well I don't want to hear it," I said back, "she lied to us Spock. Does that not bother you at all?"  
"No, it does not Captain," he replied, "I believe that she would not lie without cause," I gave up trying to reason with Spock and we sat in silence as we landed on the Enterprise.  
We walked up to the bridge and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but Uhara noticed it right away.  
"Where's Elizabeth?" she asked as soon as we walked though the door.  
"She lied to us," I said to her, "Elizabeth is not her name,"  
"What do you mean?" she asked again. I needed to speak about this to her in private. "Mister Sulu, plot a course for Iyaar. Warp factor 6." I told Sulu as I lead Uhara out into the hall.  
"Uhara, she is a murder," I told her, "she has killed her family and her own people,"  
"No no that's not true," she told me, "Elizabeth would never hurt anyone else someone tried to hurt her or her friends,"  
"Where we found her was where she was being held," I told her, "It was a jail,"  
"I can't believe it," she said looking down at the floor, "Have you told Bones yet?"  
"No," I said not yet, "I'm going down there now,"  
"Ok," she said, "I will let you know when we reach Iyaar," I could tell that she was upset. She looked like she was about to cry. This was the first girl that we had on the ship in a long time. I walked down the hall and into the turbo lift and went to the medical bay.

"So you think you could run away from us?" Eric asked as he walked around me in my cell, "Did you think that you could hid from your punishment?" I felt the whip drive into my back. I screamed out in pain and fell onto my side.  
"No one is going to save you now," he said whipping me again. I felt the blood run down my back and the whip marks start to burn.  
"Oh dear," he said, "It looks like we have damaged your dress." I heard the door open and close again and something land in front of my face.  
"Change into this," he said and walked out the door. I slowly and painfully pulled off my dress and touched my stomach. I had gotten a lot thinner from the last time I looked at myself. It had only been a day and a half and I was already feeling the effects of it.  
The clothes that he gave me was like my battle suit on the ship. It was black and full body. Eric returned a few minuets later.  
"I can't have anymore fun today, Echo," he said, "I have to prepair for your fight."  
"What fight?" I asked.  
"Your execution fight of course and your parents will be there too," he said, "A fight to the death is how your parents wanted you to die, Sleep well."  
I crawled over to the corner and layed my head against the wall and began to cry. At least I will be put out of my misery soon.

"Bones," I called out as I walked into the medbay, "I need to talk to you about something,"  
"You don't have to," he said turning around to face me, "I already heard,"  
"Well it looks like my job here is done then," I said. I turned around and was making my way back to the turbolift, but Bones called out again.  
"Jim, there is something that you might want to know," he said, "You might want to call Spock down here, too." I called Spock for him to come down to the medbay and he was down here in less than a minuets.  
"She told me to keep this a secret," Bones said walking over to use with a PADD in his hands, "but I think this is really important," I looked over it and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then I saw it.  
"Bones, please tell me that you are joking," I said handing the PADD to Spock, "Is there any other way that could prove this?"  
"Ya," he said, "she's got pointed ears,"  
"But, I didn't think that emotional Vulcans even existed," I said, "Everything about her screamed the exact opposite. She eats meat, shows a lot of emotion, her hair is long, and she doesn't use logic."  
"And yet she showed us all the signs that we needed," Spock said, "Green copper based blood, unhuman strength, and incredible intelligents. We just needed to look for the signs, Captain."  
"So, your saying that I just killed a Vulcan," I asked.  
"Yes," Spock replied.  
"Well, it looks like we're turning this ship around," I said as I ran towards the turbo lift and pulled out my communicator, "Mister Sulu, I need you to drop us out of warp and head back to Kurl," I said as the door closed.  
"Yes sir," he replied. I felt the ship drop out and began to turn around. When I finally reached the bridge, Uhara was the first to ask what we were doing.  
"Going to rescue, Elizabeth," I told her as I sat down in my chair. She didn't she anything else. She just sat down in her chair. I began to think of a plan to rescue Echo.

"Wakey, Wakey," I heard someone bang on the bars of my cell, "todays the big day," I slowly lifted my head to look at the person. It was Eric. Big surprise.  
"Do you have nothing better to do than harass me?" I asked standing up and walking over to face him.  
"Nothing is more important than you, Grape eyes," he said with a smile. I lashed out and scratched him in the face. I pulled back holding his cheek as blood began to seep though his fingers.  
"You try me," he said dangerously before walking off. I walked over to a piece of broken glass and a small mirror. My hair was geting really long, too long for me to take care of it. I took my hair in one hand and the broken glass in the other. I put the glass under my hair and pulled it up, cutting it. Before, it was down to the back of my knees, now it to the end of my shoulder blades. It suited me well and it would be hard for people to grab it.  
A few hour past until I was pulled out of my cell and taken to a large gate. On the outside was a large arena with tons of people in it. All of them were cheering and yelling. It is a shame that I will be the one entertaining them. An hour before, Eric had come back and beat me again and he did some bad damage. With me being in the condition that I am, I doubt I will survive this fight.

We arrived back at Kurl within a day which gave me plenty of time to come up with a plan. Uhara would wonder into the crowd and watch the fight and let Spock and I know what was going on while we were going into the arena. Spock and I were already by a drain pipe and Uhara was taking her seat in the arena.  
"You ready?" I asked her as we opened the drain pipe and climbed in.  
"Ya," she said. I heard the roar of the crowd grow louder and Uhara gasp.  
"What is it Uhara?" I asked, "Is she ok?"  
"Kirk," she said sounding like she was about to cry, "You don't want to see her,"  
"Ok," I replied, "Let us know what is going on,"  
She didn't reply. We heard a roar of what sounded like a tiger and the roar of the crowd grew louder. We ran down the hallways as fast as we could until we came to a large gate that led out to the arena floor where Echo was fighting with some large creature. She was very weak and was barely dodging the attacks. She got hit and the creature threw her against the wall.  
We managed to get the gate open and we ran in and shot the creature. Spock ran to Echo while I talked the person who ran this little fight.  
"I would like to speak to the people who ran this little fight," I called out to the now quiet crowd. Two people stood up and walked down a large set of stairs and walked towards me.  
"What do you want?" the man asked harshly.  
"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise," I said to them, "The federation has sent us here to retrieve this criminal for a trail on 50 accounts of murder."  
"We are already dealing with that," the woman said.  
"I am sorry ma'am," I said, "but since Kurl is under the protection of the federation, it states that any criminal must be taken severed a trail fairly."  
"Take her," the man said, "we just want her out of our sight." I gave a slight nod of my head and called for us to be beamed back up. Bones and the medical staff were already waiting on us when we arrived. Spock was carrying her as she was ether too weak or hurt to stand, but she was still conscious. Spock was saying something to her, but he was saying it too quiet to be heard.  
Spock carried her all the way to the medbay. He said that she would be too heavy for us to carry her, so we never said anything. When we entered the medbay, we walked over to the bed that was closest to the window and layed her down there. Only then did we see how bad the damage was.  
The first thing that we noticed were the cuts and bruises and her face, arms, and legs. Then, we noticed how thin she was. You could count every rib and see her hips and collarbone sticking out. She was mumbling things, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. She was awake, but she was only looking at Spock. He would answer her in the same language that she spoke in so it had to be Vulcan.  
After a few minuets, she was stripped of her black suit and we saw the damage underneath it. Large marks ran across everywhere on her skin. They were whip marks. There were spots with dried green blood near the whip marks and bruises. All of this made my blood boil.  
After that, she was dressed in a groan and put to sleep. Bones came over and so did Uhara.  
"It's pretty bad," he said showing use the x-rays, "Cracked ribs, lots of blood lost, and she is malnourished. If we didn't come when we did, she would have most likely been killed or would have starved to death."  
"That just makes my blood boil," I said, "Is she going to be ok?"  
"She needs food and we are pumping fluids into her now. Blood loss will be fine and the crack ribs need sometime to heal, but not long. She will be out of here in about a week." Bones said. Both me and Uhara breathed a sigh a relief and walked over to her.  
Spock had not moved from where he was when he layed her down on the bed. She had almost a death grip on his hand which he didn't seem to mind at all. She was still mumbling things under her breath. I was really curious to know what she was saying before, but I didn't want to prie. I stayed for a few more minuets before I headed back to the bridge with Uhara.

I felt the large claw hit my chest and throw me until I hit a hall. I began to see stars and was on the edge of blacking out. I heard a gun shot and the creature fall. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was afraid of what I would see.  
"Elizabeth?" I heard someone ask, "Elizabeth," I slowly opened my eyes to see Spock in front of me. I tried to stand up but the pain in my head made me fall to the ground. He was by my side in an instant.  
"Where does it hurt?" he asked as he helped me get back against the wall.  
"Head," I whispered softly. The pain was everywhere on my body. The whip marks were bleeding again, I was starving, and my ribs were killing me. I knew that if I tried to walk that I wouldn't get far. Spock grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulder and lifted me up. I led against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I kept thinking that this was a dream. That this wasn't real.  
(This is all in Vulcan) "It hurts everywhere, Spock," I whispered again in Vulcan. I could hear some more people talking and it hurt my head.  
"I know it does," he said back in Vulcan, "We are almost back on the ship. They will take care of you there,"  
"What if they hurt me too?" I asked.  
"I won't let them," he said, "I won't let them hurt you, Elizabeth,"  
I saw little rings of light swirl around our body and a few seconds later, we where on the ship.  
"Are we on the ship now?" I asked. I heard more people talking and it made my head hurt.  
"Yes we are," he said, "We are taking you to the medbay,"  
"Those people talking are hurting my head," I said. I heard a door open. It smelled clean in here. Clean and metallic.  
"It will be quieter in here," he said as he layed me down on a bed, "You can open your eyes now, nothing is going to hurt you in here," I opened my eyes to see Kirk and Bones looking at me. They both looked happy to see my eyes open.  
"Are they looking at my wounds?" I asked looking back at him.  
"Yes," he said, "you have some bad wounds,"  
"I know that I am really hungry," I said as my memory started to come back. The fight, the whipping, the dinner.  
"You have gotten very thin over these past couple of weeks," he said.  
"I'm sorry," I said. My vision began to blur with tears.  
"You have no reason to apologize," he said, "you have done nothing wrong,"  
"I lied to you," I said, "to everyone,"  
"Don't think about that now," he said holding my hand, "just sleep," I felt a needle prick my neck and I fell to sleep.

This story has taken over my mind and I really don't care because I have nothing left to do this summer. I felt like I did a decent job with the scene between Spock and Echo/Elizabeth and I thought it was cute. Thanks for reading guys! ~MasterAlexandria


	11. Chapter 11

"How is she Bones?" I asked the next day.  
"Good," he said, "she just woke up a few minuets ago. Do you want to talk to her?"  
"Sure," I said as he led me to her bed. She was sitting up in her bed. She had her head down looking at her lap.  
"She hasn't said a word since she woke up," Bones said as we walked up to her bed, "she hasn't eaten ether,"  
"She was saying something to Spock when she came in," I said to him, "but I could hear or understand what they were saying,"  
"Do you think Uhara is able to understand it?" he asked, "she keeps mumbling things under her breath."  
"It's worth a shot," I said and pulled out my communicator and called her down. She came down a few minuets later with a worried look on her face.  
"Is she ok?" she asked walking up beside us.  
"She's awake, we just can't understand what she's saying," I told her, "we were hoping that you could translate for us,"  
She started saying something that I could only guess was in Vulcan, but she wasn't responding at all.  
"She's not responding to me calling her name," Uhara said with sad eyes.  
"What name did you use?" I asked. Bones nor Uhara knew her real name and as far as they knew her name was Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth," she said giving me a questioning look, "why is that not her name?"  
"Just try another name," I said, "try Echo," She gave me another strange look before speaking to her again. This time, Echo lifted her head and looked at Uhara and said something.  
"What did she say?" Bones asked. Uhara kept looking at Echo and she looked right back with tears in her eyes.  
"S..She said that she was sorry," Uhara said, "sorry that she lied to us," By now, tears were streaming down Echo's face. She wouldn't look at me or Bones, only Uhara.  
"Ask her why she is sorry," I said. Uhara looked back at her and spoke, and Echo replied.  
"She said that all of this could have been prevented if she just told you," Uhara said, "but she didn't tell because she was afraid that we would leave her there to die,"  
I sighed and rubbed my eyes. When I dropped my hand, Echo was looking at me. Her purple eyes begging for forgiveness. She looked so different from when I first met her. She always looked so strong and calm, but now she looked sad and broken.  
"Ask her if she can still speak Standard," I told Uhara, "and if she can, ask her to speak it," Uhara spoke to her and she shook her head.  
"Thank you, Uhara," I said to her, "Bones, can you give us some privacy," They both nodded their heads and walked away.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," I said to her.  
"Yes, I do," she said, "if I had just told you in the first place when you found me then we wouldn't be here. I would dead and you wouldn't be in this mess."  
I sat down on the edge of her bed. "Eric said that you killed people," I said, "but I know that you could never do that,"  
She gave out a deep sigh, like she had been holding her breath. "When I was a little girl, my planet was plagued by sickness and drought," she said, "and they say that those who have purple eyes are cursed.."  
"So they blamed you for it," I finished for her, "Since they blamed you for it and you were only a little girl you believed them."  
"All of the deaths from the sickness and drought were blamed on me," she said crying, "thousands of people died because of it, so I was taken off planet were I was beaten and starved. The day that you found me was the day I was planned to be killed,"  
"We are going to get to the bottom of this," I told her, "what was the name of the planet that you lived on?"  
"Alderaan," she said wiping away the tears on her face, "You will need me to come with you because I am the only one that knows my way around there,"  
"Don't worry about it now, we are about three weeks away from Alderaan," I said with a smile, "Bones said that you should be out of here in a week."  
"Good. I don't think I can stand it in here anymore," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Do we have any food? I am starving,"  
I stood up and grabbed the tray of food on the table by the window and brought it to her. "We didn't know how thin you were until yesterday," I said handing her the plate, "You weren't kidding when you said that they starved you,"  
"1 loaf of bread a week," she said between bites, "I got water from the water that was seeping though the walls," She finished the tray of food in less than a minuet and was picking up crumbs off of her plate. "Can I have some more food?" she asked handing the plate back to me.  
"No," Bones said walking up behind me, "we can't over feed you or else you'll get sick," he said, "How do you feel?"  
"Sore," she said, "my ribs feel like someone took a hammer to them,"  
"Well, you did crack a few of them," Bones said, "other than that nothing too bad." She closed her eyes and nodded her eyes. She was getting tired.  
"Get some rest," I told her, "you'll need to get better," She wordlessly nodded her head and turned over in her bed. Bones pulled the curtains around over her bed. I walked out of the medbay and to the bridge.

I tried to sleep, but my mind had other ideas. After a few minuets, I gave up trying to go to sleep and slipped my legs over the side of my bed and sat up. My mind was a mess. Part of it was at ease knowing that the deaths of the people from my planet were not my fault, but the years of believing it were battling with it.  
I stood up and walked over to the window. It was times like these that I found comfort in the stars. I don't know what it was about them. Maybe it was how small they were in this galaxy so big. "I thought that you might still be awake," a female voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Uhara standing by the curtains. She was holding two cups of something, but it smelled good.  
"I've got too much to think about," I said turning back to the window. I heard her walk beside me and hand me one of the cups. I didn't care what it was. I took a sip and breathed a sigh a relief. It was a hot cup of tea.  
"I guess you know what it is then," she said taking a sip of her own cup, "it always helped me sleep," We stood in silence for a few minuets before I spoke up.  
"It's amazing isn't it?" I asked her, "Only a small piece of glass protects us from death," I said putting a hand on the glass.  
"Everyone is always close to death," she said taking another sip, "whether its on the ship or on a planet. Some people die with out reason or cause, blamed for something that they didn't do,"  
"Oath to God," I said quietly.  
"What?" Uhara asked.  
"Oath to God," I said again, "That is what Elizabeth means. I made a promise to God that I would somehow redeem myself for the lives that I believed died because of me,"  
"Oh," she said, "then, where did Echo come from?"  
"Echo was the name that my mother gave to me," I explained, "it means sound returned. I was always in the shadow of my family because of my eye color and Vulcan genes,"  
"You didn't grow up on Vulcan," she asked finishing off her drink.  
"No. My father left Vulcan when he was a teen. He met my mother and they were happy with my sister until I was born," I told her, "My mother didn't care about my eye color and the rumors that came with it, but he father did. When my sister fell sick, my mother were not leave her side."  
"I didn't know that you had a sister," Uhara said, "Was she like you?"  
I gave out a quiet laugh. "We were polar opposite," I said walking back over to my bed, "She was full human from my mothers last marriage, while I was half human half vulcan,"  
"You'll have to tell me the rest of the story when you wake up," she said standing back at the curtains, "you need sleep and I don't want to have Bones on my back for keeping you up, Good night," she said as she slipped though the curtains.  
"Good night," I called back, but I heard the door open and then close, showing that she had left. I rolled over to face the window from my bed and felt my eyelids began to drop. I fell asleep with a warm unfamiliar feeling in my body. A feeling of belonging.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next couple of days, I was able to stay up longer and was able to eat more. Uhara would come down almost every night. She would tell me things from her childhood that she remembered and what was going on around the ship.  
Today was the day that I was being relised from the medbay. She came down last night with a hair brush and small little bands as well as a small device that would play music. She sat behind me and braided my hair into different designs while I listen to her music. She ended up settling on a simple side braid that lay over my left shoulder.  
When I woke up, Kirk and Spock were standing by my bed, which was the most creepiest thing I have ever seen.  
"About time you woke up," Kirk said, "we've been here for like 20 minuets," I gave out a quiet laugh and opened my eyes.  
"Captain, that's kind of creepy," I said keeping my eyes closed. Even though I had my eyes closed, I could see him smiling.  
"A Captain can do what he wants," he said. My leg shot out from under the covers and nailed him in the crotch. I heard gasp in pain and fall to the floor.  
"Captain, I did warn you about this," Spock said, "I warned you that waking her was a bad idea," I heard the captain groan in response.  
"And I am not part of the crew," I said with a smile, "so I cannot be punished," I finally opened my eyes to see Kirk laying on the floor and Spock standing over him.  
"You two are going to break him," Bones said as he walked up beside my bed, "he could hardly handle Spock. Now that there are two of you, I don't know how his going to survive," Kirk's hand grabbed the side of my bed and he pulled himself up.  
"I will admit that I sometimes have my logical side likes to come out," I said sitting up, "but not often. I am more human than vulcan," I looked at Kirk, whose face still showed pain from my kick. "Just be glad that I don't have my full strength, or else you would be in a lot more pain,"  
"Ya, I have felt that vulcan strength before," Kirk said, "Are you ready?"  
"Ya," I said looking towards Bones, "Am I good to go, Bones?" I asked. He pulled out a scanner of some kind and ran it over me.  
"Just take it easy," he said, "and if you feel any pain you come back here," I rolled my eyes at him and got off of the bed.  
"Yes, Mother," I replied sarcassitly. Bones mumbled something about vulcans before walking off to another patient.  
"So, "I said turning around to face Kirk, "Where are we off to now?"  
"To Uhara's room," he said as we walked out the door and down the hall, "we don't have any spare rooms for you to stay in, so Uhara voluntied for you to stay in her room,"  
"That doesn't bother me at all," I said as we made a turn in the hallway, "she has been coming to visit me in the medbay,"  
"I was wondering who did the braid in your hair," Kirk said as we stopped outside a door. He punched something into a key pad and the door opened. The room had two beds in it, one of which had blankets and pillows on it which meant that it was Uhara's bed. It was clear which side of the room was hers and which was mine. On my bed was the black battle suit that I wore when I fought that creature.  
"It was the only clothing that you had," Kirk said as I picked it up, "unless you want to walk around in a medical gown all day."  
"No, it's fine," I said, "I'll change into it and meet you guys at lunch," I said walking into the bathroom.  
"Are you sure that you remember the way?" Kirk asked.  
"Yes, I remember it," I said though the closed door, "Now go," I heard the door open and then close and I breathed a sigh of relief. Kirk and Bones were like the over-protective brother that I always wanted and Uhara was like the awesome sister. I still have no idea what Spock is. Maybe like the silent friend or something.  
I silently laughed and took of my shirt to see how bad the damage was for myself. Over the past few day, Bones and the nurses have been feeding me when I am awake. Foods with a high fat continent to gain some weight back. I was still thin enough to were you could still count my ribs. Most of what I had left on my bones was pure muscle and there was quite a lot. Most of it was on my arms and legs, I had some in my stomach. Enough so that it didn't go from my ribs to a drop into my stomach, but less so that there was still some what of a drop.  
When I slipped into the suit, I noticed that it was baggier than the last time I wore it. Uhara must have stretched it out for me so it wouldn't look like I had just painted my skin black and walked out.  
I looked at myself in the mirror for a few minuets before walking out of the room. I really had no idea where the cafeteria was, so I just followed my nose and sure enough I found my way there.  
Kirk, Uhara, Spock, and Sulu were sitting on the far side of the cafeteria. I stepped in line to grab my food and made my over to them. They were laughing about some joke that Kirk most likely said.  
"I'm almost afraid to ask what you guys are laughing about," I said as I sat down beside Uhara. Spock was reading something on his PADD while Kirk, Uhara, and Sulu were talking and laughing. He is really is the quiet friend of the group.  
"Just going though old memorys," Uhara said, "How do you feel?" I had two legs of chicken, two biscets, corn, and a bottle of water. As soon as I sat down, I took a huge bite out of the chicken.  
"Starved," I replied with a mouthful of food. They all laughed and went back to their conversation. I continued to tear into my chicken, taking out huge bites at a time. I didn't notice they way that I was eating it. I was biting into it and then shaking my head to tear it off. My teeth were sharp enough that they could tear though it with out shaking it, but it was how I ate when I was hungry. Spock noticed this and was looking at me closely. Nor I or the others noticed this and they just kept on talking and I continued eating.  
"fascinating," he said aloud. Everyone turned to look at him and then looked at me. I stopped eating, only because I had reached the bone of both of the legs of chicken. Bones were all that remained and they were striped clean. I looked up and Kirk was staring at me wide eyed, Spock had his head tilted to the side, and Uhara had the same look as Kirk.  
"Hungry much?" Kirk asked, "You only sat down like two minuets ago," I smiled sweetly and took a bite out of my biscet which halved it.  
"What can I say?" I asked eating the other half, "I am a very hungry girl," Spock seemed to be the only one who understood why I was eating some much so he explained it while I finished off my meal.  
"Since she is vulcan, she needs a higher calorie in take than humans," he explained, "Vulcans have more muscle than humans so they work more. A normal human needs about 2000 to 2100 calorie to work during the day, vulcans need twice that amount. A vulcan that is under the normal weight needs more than that depending on how much under weight they are. Doctor McCoy said that she is about 30 to 40 pounds under weight so she needs about 6000 to 7000 calorie to get back to her normal weight and have enough energy for the day,"  
"So, what you are saying is that she isn't getting enough calories," Kirk said looking back at me. I had finished everything that I had on my plate by the time Spock had finished.  
"That is the reason that she is always eating meat," Spock said again, "Meat has a higher calorie continent then other foods,"  
"Do we have enough food to properly feed her?" Kirk asked again.  
"It doesn't matter how much you feed her," Spock said, "what matters is how many calories are in the food she eats,"  
"I'm full," I explained, "but I have only eaten about 3000 to 3500 calories. I need vulcan food to get me back to the proper weight," Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out a snack bar and handed it to me. I grabbed it from his hand and ripped it open and bit into it.  
"What was that?" Kirk asked. I started gnawing on the bar with my sharp teeth and thankfully, no one noticed them.  
"It is a vulcan recovery bar," he explained, "it has 4000 calories in it and it will bring her up to the calorie intake that she needs for the day,"  
"So, it's like two pounds in a bar?" Uhara asked.  
"Two pounds for a normal human," I said taking a break from gnawing on the bar, "but it is only one pound for vulcans,"  
"Vulcan healers would give these to the sick because sick vulcans cannot eat much," he said, "I always have them in my quarters or on me in case the food will not meet my calorie needs," I continued to gnaw on the bar, but I spoke anyway.  
"I may be stealing some of those from you," I said, "so don't be surprised if most of them are gone,"  
"Take as many as you need," he said looking at me, "you need them more than I."  
I flashed him a grateful smile before I continued gnawing into the bar. After a few minuets, everyone was done with their meal. Spock gave me the code to his room so I could grab some of the bars. Everyone was heading back to the bridge and I headed to Spock's room. I grabbed 10 bars and walked back to my room, where I then fell on the bed and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

As the days went on, I began to notice that I was gaining back my weight. Bones made me go down to the medbay everyday so he could check up on my weight. Bones said that I would be back on track with my weight in a month.  
Uhara had been nice enough to let me borrow some of her clothes because since I had been gaining weight, I soon became too big for the black battle suit. Most of what she had were short dresses which I did not feel comfortable in at all. She did some looking around and found a mens uniform that was my size. It was blue which was the color of medical staff and science officers.  
Most of my time was spent wondering the halls of the ship and seeing what kind of stuff it had and needless to say, the ship was like a small city. It had a huge gym, a few bars and rest arenas with TVs and couches, pool tables and poker tables. It had one room that I spent most of my time in. It was a drawing and painting room. Hardly anyone went in their, so I was a regular. I would often spend the day in there painting different sence from my memory. I was quite good at painting and my painting were very detailed. They had boxes that you could buy that had all kinds of drawing supplies in it. I ended up spending so much time in there that the woman who ran the place gave me one for free.  
It closed early everyday so I would go back to the room and draw on my note pad with my new supplies. I brought my note pad with me everywhere and soon the others began to get curious of what I was drawing. It got to the point were I was turning into Spock at breakfast or lunch. I would just sit there drawing while the others talked.  
One night while Uhara and I were in our room, she asked to see it. I had nothing to hide so I let her.  
"Where did you learn to draw like this?" she asked flipping though the pages.  
"It was a skill that I picked up when I was younger," I said to her, "I had to have a way to let my sister know what I saw when she was sick. I would go out into the woods and I drew what I saw."  
"Wow," she said, "What does this one mean?" she asked pointing to my most recent drawing. It was of a girl with long hair looking into a mirror. Her reflection as that of a monster. It had a wicked smile that showed long sharp teeth that dripped with blood. Her cheeks were cut ear to ear, making her smile look even scarier. Her eyes that shown in the deme light that came though a window looked crazed and mad.  
"It was about a story that someone told me," I told her, "it was about a world that your reflection showed who you really were," Uhara looked at me before looking back at my drawings. "Tomorrow's the day," I said aloud, "time goes by so quick when you're having fun,"  
"Ya," she said closing the drawing pad and handing it back to me, "You nervous?"  
"Hardly," I said, "If anything, I'm excited. I mean, it's my home,"  
"Well, you better get some sleep," Uhara said as she turned off the lights, "Good night,"  
"Good night," I said turning over and closing my eyes. That night though, sleep was anything but peaceful.

I was standing outside a house. It looked old and worn down and ready to fall at any minuet. I heard a scream coming from inside the house that sounded like it came from a little girl. I ran inside and started looking and calling out for the girl.  
"Hello?" I called out. I heard the little girl scream from upstairs. I ran up stairs and burst threw the door. The only things in the room were two mirrors. I heard the little girl scream coming from the right mirror so I went there first. I looked and saw the little girl from the temple run and fall.  
"Help me! she cried out, "She's going to kill me!" I saw a tall figure walk towards the little girl on the floor, knife in hand. The little girl began to cry as the figure pushed her to the floor with a knee on her stomach so she couldn't get away.  
"Please! Someone help me!" she cried out again, tilting her head to look at me. The figure lift the knife high above her head and brought it down into the girls chest. The girls eyes went wide with pain and her mouth opened as a small gasp of pain escaped her mouth.  
"Hey! I yelled bagging on the mirror, "Leave her alone!" The figure turned its head slightly and let go of the knife, leaving it sticking out of the girls chest.  
The figure walked towards me, but it kept its head down so I could fully see who it was. The figure gave off a black haze that seemed to grow out of its body. It lift its head to show a wicked smile cut into its cheeks, but that wasn't the thing that scared me. What scared me were its eyes. They were purple. I gasped and stumbled back. The figure came out of the mirror with the knife back in its hand. I tripped over something and fell on my back. It took this opportunity to jump and land on my stomach with its knees, pinning me to the floor. It came close to my ear and whispered in a voice close to mine.  
"Eric was right," it said, "and so were your parents. You are the cause of the sickness and death that has plagued this land," The black haze that it gave off was creeping up the edges of my eyes and the corners of my mouth. I closed my eyes tight, preparing to feel the knife plunge into my chest, but I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, I was standing up again in the room. I looked at my arms and hands to see that they had the same black haze as that thing that attacked me.  
I heard another sound, but this time it was laugher. I looked in the other mirror to see another sence. A little girl was running around with a tall figure chasing her. The figure caught her a picked her up in the air. She laughed and giggled until she noticed me. She turned and looked at me and so did the figure. The figure set the little girl down and she ran off. The figure started walking towards me. It walked out of the mirror and looked at me. It had a kind smiling face that had a white hazy around it. It had purple eyes as well.  
It put out its hand with its palm up. It took me a few seconds before I understood what it wanted. I put my hand in its and watched as the white hazy replaced the black.  
"You know that this isn't your fault," it spoke softly letting go of my hand, "but the person who caused it is closer than you think," I heard distant voices that grew louder and louder.  
"Remember who you can trust Echo," it said as the darkness covered my eyes.

I sat up from my bed with a gasp. My breathing was wild and short. I looked around my room to see everything in order. Uhara was still asleep and the lights were still off. I looked over to clock. 2:34 a.m. There is no way that I am going to be going back to sleep after that. I slowly stood up from my bed, grabbed my drawing pad, and walked out the door.  
The hall was empty with only the sound of my footsteps echoing down them. There was really no where that I could go, so I just decided to wonder the halls. I ended up in one of the rest areas. The place was empty so I sat down on one of the corner couches and brought my knees up to my chest. I opened up my drawing pad and flipped to a blank page and started drawing. I wanted to draw what I had seen in my dream, but I didn't want to worry anyone who saw my drawing, so I drew the thing from the second mirror. I drew in painstaking detail. I was so into my drawing that I didn't notice Spock walk in.  
He didn't say anything at first, he just sat down to the oppiset side of the couch and started typing away on his PADD.  
"Your glued to that aren't you?" I said not looking up from my drawing pad.  
"I could say the same for you," he replied. I smiled and finished up the drawing. It looked exactly like my dream. I flipped to a fresh page and started drawing something else. "What are you doing up so late anyway?" I asked again.  
"Vulcans do not need as much sleep as humans do," he said still typing on his PADD, "I assume that is the reason the you are awake,"  
"Sure, let's go with that," I said lifting my head up to stretch my neck.  
Spock lifted his head and looked at me. "Was I wrong in my assumption?" he asked.  
"No, I just..." I trailed off, "I don't know why I woke up," He just kept looking at me, almost as if he was judging me. I normally didn't like people looking at me at all, but for some reason I didn't care.  
"May I state my opinion?" he asked I nodded my head and he continued. "I believe that you're lieing," he said plainly. "What would make you say that?" I asked looking back down at my drawing pad.  
"You looked to be crying recently," he said, "and your eyes are dilated which would suggest that you have been scared recently," The vulcan inside me wanted to tell the truth, but the human part didn't want him to know.  
"It was a nightmare," I finally said, "but it didn't scare me, if anything it confused me,"  
"It must have been very confusing to confuse you," he said putting his head down to look at his PADD.  
"Mister Spock," I said looking at him, "I do believe that you are flirting with me,"  
He looked at me with a quizzical look. "I do not understand your meaning," he said. He was ether a really good liar or he had no idea what I was talking about, and vulcans can't lie.  
"Nevermind," I said standing up, "I think it be best if I return back to my room. Uhara should be awake soon and I do not want her to worry," Spock nodded his head, but he didn't look up. I swiftly walked out of the room and down the hall.  
As I walked down the hall, I began to see more and more people. I knew most of the crew so I greeted them with a hello and nod of my head. When I made it back to my room, I put my back against the door and slid down to the floor. "You sound like you had a good morning," Uhara said from the bathroom. She came out and threw me a pair of clothes.  
"You could say that," I said standing up. We got dressed and we walked out the door and walked to the bridge.

2000 views! Oh my gosh guys you are amazing. I could have kept on with this story without you guys. Thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed the story! ~MasterAlexandria


End file.
